SNOW WHITE
by Blue's Princess
Summary: Hinata dan Sakura adalah personel dari Snow White, sebuah duo group terkenal di Konoha. Namun, mereka menyembunyikan identitas asli mereka. Akankah mereka akan mengunggkapkan identitas asli mereka kepada dunia? Serta kepada kedua pemuda yang mereka cintai
1. SW1

**_SNOW WHITE_**

Story by

 **Blue's Princess**

Disclamer

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_**

Pairing

 ** _[Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata]_**

 ** _[Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura]_**

 _Slight_ _ **[Sai – Yamanaka Ino]**_

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Summary

 **Hinata dan Sakura adalah personel dari Snow White, sebuah duo group terkenal di Konoha. Namun, mereka menyembunyikan identitas mereka yang sebenarnya. Akankah mereka akan mengunggkapkan identitas asli mereka kepada dunia? Serta kepada kedua pemuda yang mereka cintai**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, alur cepat dan membingungkan**

 **Cerita membosankan, typo berkeliaran, geje dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 ** _~Happy Reading~ ^^_**

"Lavender-sama...Lavender-sama!?"

"Cherry-sama...Cherry-sama!?"

Teriakkan para penggemar salah satu duo group terkenal di Konoha menggema di salah satu Aula terbesar di kota itu. Teriakkan mereka semakin meriah ketika pembawa acara memanggil group idola mereka.

"Kyaaaaa! Snow White ... Snow White!?" teriak mereka lagi memanggil nama group idola mereka.

Ya siapa yang tidak kenal dengan group ini. Snow White, group vocal terdiri dari dua personel wanita. Group yang berdiri sejak tiga tahun lalu ini memang sudah terkenal sampai ke luar Konoha. Bahkan lagu-lagu mereka selalu merajai tangga lagu. Selain wajah mereka yang cantik dan imut-menurut para penggemarnya-mereka juga memiliki suara yang bagus serta tarian yang indah. Dan malam ini mereka sedang mengadakan mini konser mereka, karena beberapa bulan ini mereka vacum untuk menjalani proses syuting video clip lagu terbaru mereka dan kelulusan sekolahnya. Kemudian lagu pembuka berputar, lampu yang sejak tadi mati, langsung menyala. Tepatnya, menyorot kedua bintang panggung.

 ** _Tooku hanareteru hodo ni_**

 ** _Chikaku ni kanjiteru_**

 ** _Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to_**

 ** _Kawatteku ... kimi wo omottanara_**

Suara lembut gadis berambut indigo menyanyikan bait pertama lagu mereka. Seketika lampu berubah menjadi terang. Teriakkan semakin menggema tak kala kedua gadis berumur 16 tahun ini menari bersama dengan para _dancer_ mereka.

 ** _Machi mo hito mo yume mo_**

 ** _Kaeteiku jikan ni_**

 ** _Tada sakaratteita_**

 ** _Kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto_**

 ** _Mada shiranakatta ne_**

Sekarang gadis berambut merah mudalah yang bernyanyi. Namun, ia masih tetap menari bersama rekan duetnya. Senyuman mereka tak henti-hentinya merekah di wajah cantik mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, membuat penggemar-penggemar mereka-khususnya kaum pria-menjerit memanggil nama mereka. Tak jarang pula mereka ikut menyanyikan lagu Reason1, single pertama Snow White. Setelah lagu pertama selesai, diikuti beberapa lagu mereka yang mereka bawa khusus untuk menghibur para penggemarnya. Dan tak henti-hentinya pula para penggemar mereka meneriakki nama mereka serta ikut bernyanyi bersama. Konser kali ini cukup memuaskan bagi personel Snow White. Karena melihat banyak penggemar mereka -SWL sebutan para penggemar Snow White- yang cukup antusias dengan mini konser mereka kali ini.

Akhirnya lagu terakhir yang mereka bawakan selesai, kini mereka berdua bersama para _crew dancer_ berjalan menuju depan panggung, bergandengan tangan serta membungkukkan badan bersama sebagai tanda terima kasih mereka atas antusias para penonton hari ini.

"Terima kasih semua...Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa!" Teriak gadis berambut merah muda sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah penonton.

"Terima kasih semua!" teriak gadis berambut indigo mengikuti rekannya, melambaikan tangannya, membuat penggemarnya teriak histeris.

"Kyaaa! Lavender-sama...Lavender-sama!?. I Love You"

"Cherry-Hime ... Cherry-Hime!? Kyaaa!"

Teriakkan mereka terus menggema walau idola mereka sudah beranjak pergi dari panggung itu.

* * *

"Haa~ capek sekali hari ini" keluh gadis berambut merah muda. Ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa yang tersedia disana. Sedangkan sahabatnya, memilih duduk di depan cermin rias, membuka satu persatu aksesoris yang ia gunakan.

" _Omedetou~_ Hinata, Sakura. Hari ini mini konser kalian berjalan dengan sukses" ucap gadis berambut pirang. Ia menyodorkan jus yang ia bawa kepada kedua sahabatnya.

" _Arigatou_ Ino-chan" Kata Hyuga Hinata, gadis berambut indigo, ketika ia menerima jus itu.

" _Thank's_ pig~" goda Haruno Sakura. Ino langsung memberikan deathglare kepada sahabatnya pinknya itu.

"Nah, karena besok sampai beberapa hari kedepan jadwal kalian kosong. Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi kesekolah baru kita untuk melakukan daftar ulang?" usul Ino sambil membuka ponselnya, melihat jadwal yang berada diponsel pintar miliknya. Hinata dan Sakura saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian mengangguk bersama.

"Baiklah, kami setuju!" teriak Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan. Kemudian mereka beranjak menuju ruang ganti baju, mengganti kostum mereka dengan pakaian mereka sehari-hari.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu. Hinata memakai kemeja putih panjang, dipadukan dengan rok berwarna lavender. Sedangkan Sakura, yang aslinya memang sedikit tomboy, menggunakan kemeja merah muda berlengan pendek dipadukan dengan celana 3/4 berwarna hitam. Tak lupa sebuah _headphone_ bertengger dengan manis dilehernya. Ino tersenyum melihat mereka keluar dari ruang ganti, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

"Hinata"

"Ya~" Ino memberikan kacamata kotak milik Hinata. Memang Hinata ketika diluar panggung selalu menggunakan kacamatanya. Namun ketika dia sudah diatas panggung atau sedang menghadiri suatu acara, ia akan melepaskan kacamatanya dan menggunakan _softlens_ berwarna bening.

Hinata menerima kacamatanya dan segera melepaskan _softlens_ nya. Lalu ia menyisir rambutnya dan mengepangkannya menjadi dua.

"Nah, selesai~" Ino dan Sakura memandang Hinata heran.

"Supaya orang tidak tau jika aku ini Lavender, salah satu personel Snow White. Jika aku berdandan seperti biasa, maka banyak yang akan tahu identitasku" terang Hinata yang mengerti tatapan kedua sahabatnya ini. Ino dan Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Yosh~ ayo kita pulang!" ucap Ino lantang.

~ooOoo~

Konoha Senior High School, sekolah ternama dan elit di Konoha yang berada di area Konoha Academy. Sekolah dengan fasilitas lengkap dengan segudang prestasi didalamnya. Banyak sekali siswa-siswi dari kalangan atas yang memasuki sekolah ini. Namun bukan hanya dari golongan atas saja yang bisa memasuki sekolah elit ini, siswa dan siswi yang kurang mampu pun bisa memasukinya. Asal mereka memiliki otak yang sangat encer untuk mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah ini. Dan disinilah Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura bersekolah. Hinata dan Sakura memasuki sekolah ini dengan jalur beasiswa. Sebenarnya, keluarga mereka mampu membiayai sekolah mereka. Bahkan hasil dari menyanyi juga bisa membiayai sekolah mereka. Tapi, karena mereka sekarang menyamar menjadi gadis biasa, jadi mereka mengambil jalur ini agar tidak ketahuan. Dan beruntungnya mereka, selain dianugerahi suara bagus dan kecantikan, mereka juga dianugerahi otak yang encer. Jadi mereka tidak terlalu sulit untuk memasuki sekolah ini.

"Hei, Ino! Mana Sai? Katanya dia mau mengantarkan kita?" tanya Sakura pada Ino. Ino hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ino, Sakura, Hinata!" Ketiga gadis itu menoleh secara bersamaan, kedua bola mata mereka menangkap sosok pemuda yang tidak jauh dari mereka, melambaikan tangannya agar ketiga gadis itu mendekat kepadanya.

"Itu Sai. Yuk kesana~" Ajak Ino sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kau lama Sai" geram Sakura ketika mereka sudah berada dihadapan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat Sakura mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"Hahaha, maaf. Aku tadi sedang mengurus sesuatu" Kata Sai sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh kau ini!" Ino da Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti ini ketika berhadapan dengan Sai.

"Ne~ bagaimana mini konser kalian kemarin?" tanya Sai.

"Lancar. Sayang sekali kau tidak melihat kami Sai~" jawab Hinata dengan nada sedih. Sai tertawa kecil, mengusap poni Hinata dengan gemas. Sai, Ino, Hinata dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Karena Sai adalah yang paling tua dan satu-satunya laki-laki disana, ia sudah menganggap ketiga gadis didepannya ini adalah adik-adiknya. Ah bukan, hanya Sakura dan Hinata yang ia anggap sebagai adik. Sedangkan Ino, ia menganggap jika gadis berambut pirang ini adalah seseorang yang paling _special_ di hidupnya. Hinata hanya mendengus kesal kemudian menata poninya lagi.

"Lho Hinata kenapa kau merubah gaya berpakaianmu seperti itu?" tanya Sai bingung. Hinata hanya menyengir lebar. Dan Sai mengerti arti dari cengiran Hinata ini.

"Hah~ ya sudah terserah kau saja Hinata!" ucap Sai pasrah.

"Ayo cepat antarkan kami keruang administrasi" ujar Ino. Sai mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan ketiga malaikatnya.

~ooOoo~

Hari pertama penerimaan siswa baru sudah mereka lewati, serta rentetan kegitan Masa Orientasi Siswa telah mereka jalani. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama mulainya belajar-mengajar. Disebuah apartemen besar namun sederhana, terjadi keributan kecil diantara penghuni apartemen itu.

"Ino, mana dasiku?" teriak Sakura yang berada dikamarnya.

"Bukannya ada dimeja riasmu" Kata Ino lantang sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi bersama Hinata. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan ikut bergabung dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Ino, Sakura dan Hinata memang tinggal bertiga disebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar dekat sekolah mereka. Orang tua merekalah yang menyuruh mereka untuk tinggal bersama. Mereka sebenarnya sedikit khawatir jika ketiga gadis ini tinggal terpisah satu sama lain. Jadi, orang-orang tua itu menyuruh-lebih tepatnya memaksa- mereka bertiga tinggal bersama. Jika mereka memberontak dan menolak, maka ketiga gadis itu akan dipulangkan kerumah mereka masing-masing. Dan keuntungannya juga, mereka bisa mendiskusikan tentang pekerjaan mereka dengan mudah tanpa harus bertemu disuatu tempat yang bisa mengurangi pemasukan harian mereka.

 **Ting~ Tong~**

"Itu pasti Sai. Kalian siap-siap dulu, aku yang akan membukakan pintunya" ucap Ino sambil berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. Kemudian beranjak menuju ruang depan.

 **Ceklek~**

" _Ohayou_ , hime~" sapa Sai ketika melihat Ino. Ino tersenyum lembut, tak lupa rona merah menjalar dikedua pipinya. Membuatnya semakin manis dimata Sai.

" _Ohayou_ Sai" Sai dan Ino langsung menoleh kearah belakang, Sakura dan Hinata sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Hinata memberikan tas Ino kepada sang pemiliknya.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ucap Sakura merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu. Sai yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, namun senyuman tipis terlukis diwajahnya.

* * *

Di Konoha SHS, terdengar petikan gitar yang cukup keras dari salah satu ruangan di gedung sekolah itu.

 ** _Fight, We Are Hero!_**

 _(Lawan, Kita adalah Pahlawan!)_

Teriak pemuda berambut kuning pirang mengawali lagu mereka.

 ** _Fusagu no men ni kowasu kyouran KIDS_**

 _(Cegah kehancuran topeng roh dari kegilaan Anak)_

 ** _Uso girai? Houkai? Hibi o touka shite_**

 _(Apa kau benci kebohongan? Penindasan? Hari-hari yang berguguran)_

Pemuda itu melanjutkan menyanyikan bait pertama lagu itu. kemudian di lanjutkan pemuda berambut raven dengan _style_ pantat ayam, yang kini membawa _bass_ kesayangaannya, menyanyikan bait selanjutnya.

 ** _Amai taion no mitsu nioi datte_**

 _(Aroma manis madu di sekujur tubuh)_

 ** _Sosoru Flavor...Flavor...Flavor_**

 _(Teras, terasa, terasa menggoda)_

 ** _Just Wanna Hold Your Hand's 3x_**

 _(Aku hanya ingin menggengam tanganmu)_

 ** _"_** ** _Hey People! Let's go back to hero!"_**

 _(Hey semua! Ayo kembali ke awal!)_

Kedua pemuda itu menyanyikan bagian _reff_ bersama-sama

 ** _Kurutte hey Kids! Tozashita kinou o terashite ikiba nai shoudou_**

 _(Menggilalah, hey nak! Menginggat hari kemarin yang sulit,_

 _tak ada semangat harus pergi kemana)_

 ** _Kurutte hey Kids! Modorenai basho o sagashite o...o...o_**

 _( Menggilalah, hey nak! Mencari tempat kau tak akan kembali)_

 ** _Kurutte hey Kids! Kudaranai ega o tobashite imi no nai kouso_**

 _( Menggilallah, hey nak! Hilangkan senyum bodoh pada bibirmu)_

 ** _Kurutte heiki! Watashi no namae o again...again..._**

 _(Kegilaan tangisan! Sebut namaku lagi dan lagi)_

 ** _"_** ** _Are you ready? I respect the hero! "_**

 _("Kau siap? Aku menghormati Pahlawan!")_

Kini giliran pemuda raven mengambil bagiannya.

 ** _Narasanai no? Kokkei na disutooshon_**

 _(Bukankah ini berisik? Distorsi jenaka)_

 ** _Imaya kyouhan sa ama no sonzai mo Hora_**

 _(Sekarang kau kaki tangan yang hadir di surga, hey)_

 ** _"_** ** _Who is the master who call's my favorite name!"_**

 _(Siapa Tuan yang memanggil nama Favoritku!)_

 ** _Iza Forever...Ever...Ever..._**

 _(Selama-lamanya)_

Sahut pemuda pirang itu sambil memainkan gitarnya.

 ** _Kurutte hey Kids! Tozashita kinou o terashite ikiba nai shoudou_**

 _(Menggilalah, hey nak! Menginggat hari kemarin yang sulit,_

 _tak ada semangat harus pergi kemana)_

 ** _Kurutte hey Kids! Modorenai basho o sagashite o...o...o..._**

 _( Menggilalah, hey nak! Mencari tempat kau tak akan kembali)_

 ** _Kurutte hey Kids! Kudaranai ega o tobashite imi no nai kouso_**

 _( Menggilallah, hey nak! Hilangkan senyum bodoh pada bibirmu)_

 ** _Kurutte heiki! Watashi no namae o again...again..._**

 _(Kegilaan tangisan! Sebut namaku lagi dan lagi)_

Kini giliran sang _drummer_ memulai aksinya dengan memukul _drum_ nya dengan semangat. Kemudian disusul permainan gitar dan _bass_ dari kedua vocalis tersebut, menambah semangat lagu mereka.

 ** _"_** ** _Just Wanna Hold Your Hand's"_**

 _(Aku hanya ingin menggengam tanganmu)_

 ** _Kurutte hey Kids! Shidai ni jidai wa kawatte owaranai shouso_**

 _(Dalam perkembangan era yang tak pernah berakhir)_

 ** _Kurutte hey Kids! Deau hazudatta anata to o...o...o..._**

 _(Bersamamu orang yang ingin kutemui)_

 ** _Kurutte naita wasurenai ai o sagashite tsunagitai zutto_**

 _(Kegilaan tangisan tetap terhubung dengan cinta yang tak terlupakan)_

 ** _Kurutte hey Kids! Soredemo mirai wa again...again..._**

 _(Menggilalah, hey nak! Meski masa depan berputar lagi)_

 ** _"_** ** _Just Wanna Hold Your Hand's"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I Swear, I Respect The Hero!"_** ** _2_**

Teriakkan kedua pemuda itu mengakhiri lagu mereka.

~ooOoo~

"Sumpah itu tadi permainan yang sangat keren!" kata pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru safir kepada kedua temannya.

"Benar, Naruto! Ah, sayang sekali latihan kali ini Neji dan Shikamaru tidak datang. Mungkin akan lebih bagus lagi jika kita berlima berkumpul" ucap pemuda berambut coklat dengan tatto berbentuk taring dikedua pipinya. Sedangkan pemuda berambut raven itu hanya mendecih kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal, jika pagi-pagi seperti saat ini mereka dipaksa melakukan latihan band. Sedangkan dirinya masih mempunyai kegiatan lain dipagi hari ini.

" _Baka~_ " sindirnya pelan kemudian berjalan mendahului kedua temannya.

 **Brukk~**

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut raven itu menabrak seseorang dan membuat orang yang dia tabrak terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

" _I-ittai~_ " erangnya pelan sambil mengusap-ngusap pelan pantatnya yang terasa sakit. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya memandangnya tanpa berusaha membantuya berdiri. Tiba-tiba gadis yang ia tabrak mengangkat kepalanya. Onyx bertemu Emerald. Pemuda itu tertegun sebentar ketika kedua bola mata mereka bertemu, namun ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Kalau jalan itu pake mata!" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada datar. Gadis itu menggeram kesal mendengarnya, tangannya menggepal. Dia segera bangkit, berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Baka!" ucapnya kesal sambil mendorong bahu pemuda itu.

"Sa-sakura-chan" panggil gadis berambut indigo ketika melihat sahabatnya mendorong seseorang, ia segera berlari mendekati sahabatnya itu. Mencoba melerai gadis berambut musim semi itu yang sedang emosi. Dia tahu, jika sahabatnya itu tidak segera dilerai, pasti akan terjadi berkelahian diantara mereka. Dan gadis itu tidak mau jika sahabatnya di hukum dihari pertama mereka masuk sekolah karena ia berkelahi dengan pemuda didepannya itu.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan." Kata gadis itu menenangkan gadis yang ada disampingnya saat dirinya berada di dekatnya. "Maafkan perbuatan Sakura-chan tadi. Dia tidak sengaja melakukan itu" ucap gadis itu dengan lembut, kemudian ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Eh, kenapa kau yang harus meminta maaf Hinata? Dia yang seharusnya meminta maaf, bukan kau. Karena dia sudah menabrakku tadi!" protes gadis musim itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda yang berada didepannya.

"Bukannya kau yang menabrakku tadi." Sindir pemuda itu.

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"Kau seharusnya meminta maaf padaku. Siapa yang tadi berlari dan tidak melihat kedepan, uhm" ucap pemuda itu meledeknya. Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia bingung harus berkata apalagi. Memang benar ini salahnya. Karena tidak sabaran untuk segera mengetahui kelasnya, dia berlari meninggalkan Hinata dibelakang. Tanpa disadarinya, dia telah menabrak pemuda didepannya ini.

Pemuda itu mengamati gadis berambut merah muda itu dari atas hingga bawah. Lengan kemeja gadis ini dia lipat keatas lalu dasi bergaris putih dan biru dia pasang dengan asal. Blazer birunya pun dia pakai dengan asal. Rambut pinknya dia gerai kemudian bandana berwarna merah menghiasi rambutnya serta _headphone_ bertengger manis dileher putih gadis itu. Penampilan khas gadis tomboy.

"Ada apa ini, Teme?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang kepada Sasuke saat pemuda pirang itu berada didekat pemuda raven itu. Mata bola safirnya menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan pemuda berambut raven itu hanya terdiam, terus mengamati gadis didepannya ini.

"Ma-maafkan sahabatku ini Senpai?!. Sakura-chan, ayo cepat minta maaf!" ujar Hinata sambil menyenggol Sakura. Sakura melirik kearah Hinata. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hah, baiklah! maafkan aku!" kata Sakura setengah hati.

Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya mendengarnya. Naruto menatap kedua gadis dan sahabatnya berulang kali. Sungguh dia benar-benar bingung sekarang, ada apa sebenarnya ini?. Dirinya seperti orang bodoh disini, tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Saat pandangannya kembali menatap kedua gadis itu, kedua bola mata safirnya bertemu iris amethys milik gadis berambut Indigo. Dia tertegun melihat bola mata gadis itu.

 _'Rasanya aku pernah melihat mata itu? Tapi dimana?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Tanpa terasa, Naruto terus menatap gadis berambut Indigo. Baru dia tersadar saat gadis itu beranjak pergi bersama sahabat pinknya itu. Matanya terus mengikuti kepergian gadis itu hingga gadis indigo itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

 _'Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan_ dia?'

To Be Continue

* * *

1 Reason by Nami Tamaki

2 Hey_Kids! by THE ORAL CIGARETTES

Cuap-Cuap Author~

Hallo Semua ?

Blue's si Author Geje super ini hadir kembali membawakan FF terbaru ^^

Kali ini aku ingin membawakan SongFic dan kawan-kawannya ?

Ini juga salah satu project aku yang berada di Laptopku. Semoga kalian suka ya? ^^

Tenang aja FFku yang satunya tidak aku anggurin kok, (siapa yang nanya Baka!#plakk)

Oke, yang berminat silahkan Review ya ^^


	2. SW2

**_SNOW WHITE_**

Story by

 **Blue's Princess**

Disclamer

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_**

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov

Gadis yang unik dan aneh, kataku dalam hati ketika menginggat kejadian tadi pagi. Bagaimana tidak, padahal dirinya yang tadi menabrakku duluan namun bukannya meminta maaf malahan dia marah-marah kepadaku. Tanpa kusadari jika sedari tadi aku tersenyum sendiri. Hanya menginggat kelakuan gadis berambut merah muda tadi, mampu membuat diriku, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tidak jelas seperti ini. Gadis tomboy yang jarang sekali ku temui. Benar-benar gadis yang unik.

"Oi, Teme?!" panggil salah satu sahabatku membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku tentang gadis itu.

"A-ah ada apa Dobe?" tanyaku ketika sahabatku ini memergoki diriku melamun ditengah jam istirahat. Naruto-sahabatku yang paling dekat denganku-menatapku serius, seakan-akan ingin melumatku saat ini juga.

"Kau melamunin apa? Kok sejak tadiku perhatikan kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Aku kembali memasang wajah stoicku, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah terkejutku dari dirinya. Oh rupanya si Baka-Dobe ini menyadari jika aku sedang melamun. Aku tidak mungkinkan berkata jika aku sedang melamunkan gadis merah muda itu, ku taruh dimana harga diriku ini sebagai Uchiha ini. Hanya gara-gara seorang gadis yang baru kutemui, mampu membuat diriku ini senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Tidak, aku tidak melamun. Cu-Cuma sedang memikirkan sesuatu aja" kilahku. Namun, sepertinya sahabat pirangku ini tidak bisa dibohongi. Buktinya dia terus menatapku dengan intens. Hah, memang susah sekali membohongi seorang Namikaze Naruto, biarpun tingkahnya yang konyol dan terlihat bodoh. Namun jangan salah, dia sebenarnya sangat cerdas-walaupun kecerdasannya masih dibawahku.

"Dobe, jangan menatapku seperti seorang penjahat yang sedang kau introgasi" ucapku sedikit kesal, rasanya ingin ku pukul kepalanya itu agar dia berhenti menatapku seperti itu. "Daripada membahas hal yang tidak penting itu, lebih baik kita membahas lagu apa yang akan kita bawakan saat bertemu kakakmu nanti" ujarku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang benar-benar tidak penting ini. Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah" putusnya membuatku bisa bernafas dengan lega.

Sasuke POV End

* * *

Ino terus menatap ponselnya, dia terus mencoba menghubungi kedua sahabatnya. Tadi dia mencoba mendatangi kelas Sakura dan Hinata, namun kedua gadis itu sudah tidak ada dikelas mereka. Menurut teman satu kelas mereka, kedua sahabatnya itu sudah keluar terlebih dahulu.

 _'_ _Mungkin mereka pergi kekantin duluan'_ batin gadis berambut blonde ini. "Hah, lebih baik aku cek kesana aja deh" putusnya sambil beranjak menuju kantin sekolah. Ketika dia berada diarea kantin sekolah, matanya menangkap dua sosok gadis berambut merah muda dan indigo berada disalah satu meja. Dengan perasaan kesal, Ino menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"OIII!" gertaknya membuat kedua gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"INO PIG! Kau mau membuat kami jantungan HAH!" teriak Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya sedangkan pelakunya hanya memasang watados, seolah-olah dirinya tidak bersalah.

"Salah kalian sendiri kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendirian" ucap Ino sambil memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan tajam, "Dan kenapa pula ponsel kalian tidak bisa ku hubungi, hum?" kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu langsung mengecek ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Hehehe gomen ne Pig, ponselku ke _silent_ jadi aku tidak tau" ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Ya~ ponselku mati, gomen ne Ino-chan aku tak tau jika ponselku mati tadi" Ino hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi yang ada didekatnya.

"Ya ampun kalian ini?!" katanya sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di keningnya, Hinata dan Sakura hanya tertawa kikuk.

"Ne~ gimana kalau aku pesankan makanan dulu?! Kalian mau pesan apa?" tawar Sakura.

"Aku pesan Miso Ramen sama Milkshake" kata Hinata

"Aku pesan chicken katsu sama orange jus" Kata Ino.

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian dia beranjak pergi memesankan makanan mereka.

"Ne Hinata" panggil Ino memecahkan keheningan sesaat mereka.

"Iya, ada apa Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan lagu terbaru kalian. Tadi aku mendapatkan e-mail dari Naruko nee-san, dia mau mendengarkan lagu terbaru kalian." Ucap Ino. Hinata terdiam, tadi pagi produsernya menyuruh mereka membuat lagu baru lagi. Padahal beberapa bulan lalu mereka sudah syuting Video Clip lagu terbaru mereka, kenapa sekarang mereka harus membuat lagu baru lagi?. Aneh, ada yang aneh dengan Naruko.

"A-aku tidak tau, aku tidak punya ide sama sekali. Mungkin Sakura-chan punya" ujar Hinata. Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian di hembuskan dengan kasar. Sungguh dia kini dipusingkan dengan tuntutan sang produser. Tugasnya sebagai manajer Snow White membuat dia pusing dengan tuntutan ini. Bagaimana dia dan Snow White bisa memikirkan lagu baru, padahal mereka baru saja memasuki awal tahun pelajaran mereka dan segudang tugas-tugas sekolah sudah mereka terima. Tak beberapa lama, Sakura datang bersama salah satu pelayan kantin sekolah membawa pesanan mereka.

"Terima Kasih, maaf merepotkan" kata Sakura tulus sambil sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya kepada pelayan itu. Sang pelayan hanya tersenyum, kemudian beranjak pergi menuju tempatnya bertugas setelah menaruh nampan berisi makanan pesanan mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian memasang wajah serius seperti itu?" tanya Sakura ketika dirinya duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Begini Sakura, Naruko nee-san menyuruh kita untuk membuat lagu terbaru. Dan dia ingin kita segera memperdengarkan lagu itu kepadanya" jelas Ino membuat Sakura cengo sesaat.

"A-apa? Yang benar saja. Kenapa kita harus membuat lagu lagi, memangnya lagu kita yang terbaru itu belum cukup?"

Ino hanya menggeleng kepala, "Aku tidak tau Jidat."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ino bergetar. Segera dia ambil ponselnya, keningnya menggerut.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Naruko nee-san menyuruh kita bertemu dirinya nanti siang setelah pulang sekolah. Ada yang ingin dia bicarakan kepada kita" kata Ino sambil menunjukkan e-mail dari Naruko kepada Sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini ada jadwal acara apa saja Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil memakan kare miliknya. Ino kemudian membuka jadwal, melihat-lihat agenda acara Snow White.

"Hari ini kalian hanya mengisi acara _Talkshow_ , selebihnya kalian _Free_ " kata Ino terus menatap ponsel miliknya.

"Oke deh kalau begitu. Lebih baik kita segera makan, sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi" Ketiga gadis itu melanjutkan makan mereka tanpa ada yang bersuara.

* * *

Disebuah ruangan, keenam pemuda duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja. Mereka terlihat sangat serius.

"Bagaimana kalian sudah memutuskan untuk membawakan lagu apa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Entahlah aku masih bingung" jawab Naruto sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Lagu Kyouran Hey Kids! itu" usul Kiba, dan hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala dari pemuda raven disebelahnya.

"Aku rasa lagu itu kurang menarik" kata Sasuke dengan lesu.

"Terus apa yang akan kita bawakan nanti, jika lagu itu kau tolak Sasuke" kata Neji dengan sedikit penekanan. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut terdiam, kecuali pemuda berambut nanas. Dia tersenyum-lebih tepatnya-menyerigai.

"Kalian tidak usah bingung. Aku sudah punya lagu cadangan." Ucap pemuda itu, dan sukses membuat kelima pemuda itu langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Yokatta~ Kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan, Shikamaru" ucap Kiba sambil menepuk punggung Sahabatnya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau membuat lagu itu Shikamaru?" tanya Sai.

"Sejak aku dan Sasuke membuat lagu Kyouran Hey Kids!. Aku pikir jika satu lagu itu saja tidak cukup, harus ada lagu cadangan jika suatu saat lagu itu tidak diterima. Jadi, diam-diam aku membuat lagu baru lagi" jelas Shikamaru sambil mengambil sebuah kertas didalam tasnya. Kemudian dia menaruh kertas itu di atas meja agar teman-temannya dapat melihat. Naruto mengambil kertas itu, beberapa lirik disana dia baca.

"Wuaaahhh Suuuggooiii, Shikamaru. Kau benar-benar jenius" kata Naruto dengan antusias.

"Bagaimana kalian setuju jika kita membawakan lagu itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak buruk juga" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Namun untuk berjaga-jaga kita juga harus membawakan lagu Kyouran Hey Kids!" usul Sai.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita segera latihan lagu baru itu. Kuharap kakakmu suka dengan lagu ini, Naruto" ucap Neji dan dibalas amin oleh kelima pemuda itu.

* * *

Sebuah mobil Jazz berwarna silver berhenti di sebuah studio rekaman yang cukup besar. Setelah memakirkan mobil, ketiga gadis berseragam Konoha SHS keluar dari mobil itu kemudian berjalan menuju kedalam gedung itu.

"Selamat siang, Emi-san" sapa Ino kepada resepsionis gedung itu.

"Eh Ino-san, Selamat siang. Mau ketemu Ibu?" Kata Emi

"Iya, Nee-san ada?" tanya Ino

"Ada kok diruangannya" ucap Emi.

"Terima kasih Emi-san"

Ketiga gadis itu berjalan menuju lift. Didalam lift, mereka bertiga tidak henti-hentinya bercanda.

 **Tingg~**

Pintu lift terbuka. Dengan segera mereka keluar dari lift itu, dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing buat mereka.

 **Tok ... Tok ...**

"Masuk"

'Selamat siang, Naruko Nee-san" sapa Ino ketika pintu ruangan tersebut ia buka.

"Oh kalian sudah datang. Ayo masuk" kata wanita berumur sekitar 22 tahun. Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura langsung masuk keruangan kerja Namikaze Naruko, pemilik Namikaze Music Studio. Salah satu perusahaan rekaman terbesar di Jepang.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan e-mail dariku kan?" tanya Naruko ketika mereka sudah duduk disofa. Ketiga gadis itu mengangguk.

"Memangnya ada apa Neesan? Kenapa Nee-san menyuruh kami untuk membuat lagu lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"Umm, sebenarnya lagu terbaru kalian akan ku daftarkan pada salah satu ajang kontes menyanyi" jawab Naruko.

"Kontes apa itu Nee-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Kontes pencarian group atau band seluruh Jepang. Kontes ini mencari group atau band terbaik diseluruh Jepang untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan sejumlah uang yang cukup besar dan mereka langsung diperkenalkan ke seluruh dunia. Artinya jika kalian jadi juaranya, kalian akan langsung Go Internasional" jelas Naruko. Sakura dan Hinata sedikit mengangga mulutnya mendengar penjelasan Naruko.

"Benarkah Nee-san?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Benar Sakura. Ini brosur dari mereka" jawab Naruko sambil menyerahkan selembaran brosur kepada ketiga gadis didepannya. Hinata menerima selembaran itu, kemudian membacanya. Ino dan Sakura mendekat kepada Hinata dan ikut membaca.

" **TOKYO CONCERT COMPETITION** " gumam Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kami harus membuat lagu lagi? Bukannya Snow White memiliki beberapa lagu dan album. Kenapa tidak ambil saja dari salah satu lagu disana?" tanya Ino.

"Mereka menginginkan lagu yang belum didengar oleh masyarakat. Jika kita mengambil dari lagu-lagu itu, semua orang akan tau. Kompetisi ini mengharuskan kita membawakan lagu yang sama sekali belum diketahui masyarakat luas. Karena pada puncak acara nanti, kalian harus membawakan lagu itu didepan masyarakat. Mereka menilai bukan dari seberapa banyak lagu kalian disukai, namun seberapa bagus dan berbobot atau tidak lagu kalian itu. Dan yang mereka inginkan kalian membuat lagu baru agar lawan-lawan kalian tidak tahu lagu seperti apa yang kelak kalian bawa" terang Naruko.

"Lalu kapan kami harus menyetor lagu terbaru kami?"

"Kalau bisa secepatnya. Karena batas penyerahannya akhir bulan ini." Kata Naruko.

"Baiklah kami usahakan secepatnya kami menyerahkan lagu baru kami" ucap Ino.

"Ok, aku tunggu lagu terbaru kalian. Aku yakin kalian bisa menyelesaikannya" ucap Naruko tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih Nee-san" kata ketiga gadis itu serempak.

* * *

"Hah, bagaimana ini? Apa kalian sudah punya konsep untuk lagu terbaru kalian?" tanya Ino ketika keluar dari ruang kerja Naruko.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan itu pig! Otakku terasa kosong" ucap Sakura lemas.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam, tangannya memegang dada sebelah kanannya. Tiba-tiba dada sebelah kanannya terasa sangat sakit.

"Hinata kau kenapa?" tanya Ino khawatir, Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Sakura sambil memegang lengan Hinata. Gadis berkacamata ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa penyakitmu kumat lagi? Kau sudah meminum obatmu kan Hinata?"

"I-iya aku sudah meminumnya kok" sahut Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang agar kau bisa beristirahat. Karena nanti sore kita harus mengisi acara _Talkshow_ " ucap Ino.

Saat mereka akan menuju lift, tanpa sengaja Hinata menabrak bahu seseorang. Karena tubuhnya terasa lemas, ia langsung jatuh kepelukan sahabatnya.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan tubuh Hinata.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata mencoba berdiri.

"Eh, kalau jalan pake mata dong!?" bentak Sakura kepada pemuda berambut pirang.

"Ah, ma-maaf" ucap pemuda berambut pirang.

"I-iya tidak apa-apa. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf" ucap Hinata.

 _'_ _Inikan gadis yang tadi pagi'_ batin Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kau sedang sakit" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku-"

"HINATA!" teriak seseorang dari belakang pemuda itu memotong perkataan Hinata. Membuat mereka berempat serempak menoleh.

"Nii-san" gumam Hinata. Kenapa kakaknya ada disini? Dan kenapa pula dirinya harus bertemu Neji saat kondisinya seperti ini?.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Neji sambil memegang bahu adiknya.

"Ano~ a-aku-"

"Penyakitmu kambuh lagi? Kau tak telat minum obatkan?" Ini hal yang paling Hinata tidak suka dari Neji. Kakaknya terlalu overproktetif kepadanya. Apalagi tentang penyakitnya ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Nii-san. Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan selalu menginggatkanku untuk meminumnya. Nii-san gak usah khawatir, ya" ujar Hinata lembut.

Naruto terdiam melihat tingkah Neji yang tidak seperti biasanya. Jika biasanya Neji akan bersikap dingin dan tegas, namun didepan adiknya dia bisa berubah 180° dari Neji biasanya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang adik, Naruto melihat gadis yang tak sengaja dia tabrak tadi. Dia membandingkan gadis itu dengan Neji. Dan dia baru sadar, pantas saja dirinya seperti pernah melihat gadis itu tadi pagi. Rupanya gadis itu adiknya Neji, sahabatnya. Benar-benar bodoh dirinya.

"Ada apa ini? Lho Sakura, Ino, Hinata kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Sai saat dirinya, Kiba, Sasuke dan Shikamaru baru saja sampai di tempat itu.

"Kami ada urusan tadi" jawab Ino. Dan Sai tau maksud 'urusan' yang dibicarakan oleh Hinata.

"Hinata kau kenapa? Apa dadamu terasa sakit lagi?" tanya Sai ketika melihat wajah Hinata pucat dan dia memegang dadanya sebelah kanan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Sai. Iya tadi sedikit terasa sakit, mungkin setelah istirahat sebentar sakitnya sudah hilang" sahut Hinata. Ia tidak mau membuat sahabat-sahabatnya serta Neji khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Saat Sasuke mendekat kearah Sai, tiba-tiba onyxnya bertatapan dengan emerald milik Sakura yang saat itu juga tidak sengaja melihat kearahnya.

"Kau, kaukan yang tadi pagi?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Kau! Kenapa kau ada disini, pantat ayam!" tanya Sakura balik membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Apa kau bilang? Pantat Ayam?!" kata Sasuke dengan sedikit penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

"Iya, pantat Ayam" ejek Sakura. Ino dan Sai hanya menepuk keningnya. Beginilah sifat Sakura yang terkadang membuat mereka sedikit kesal.

"Apa kau bilang, Jidat?!"

"Pant- eh kau bilang apa?, Jidat?!" kini Sakura merasa kesal dengan ejekan pemuda berambut raven ini. Dan ejekan dari keduanya pun tak terelakkan. Sai, Ino, Neji, dan Hinata saling memandang satu sama lain.

 _"_ _Pisahkan mereka jika tak ingin terjadi perang disini'_

"Ayo Sakura lebih baik kita segera pulang. Aku gak mau membuat Hinata nge-drop disini" ajak Ino sambil menarik Sakura yang sedang beradu deathglare dengan Sasuke. Dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Nah Sasuke ayo kita segera bertemu Naruko-san sebelum dirinya marah kepada kita" ucap Sai sambil menarik lengan Sasuke, dan berjalan menuju ruangan Naruko diikuti Neji. Meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang cengo melihat kejadian barusan.

* * *

"Nee-chan" panggil Naruto saat dirinya berada didalam ruangan sang Kakak.

"Oh kau Naruto. Ayo masuk sini" kata Naruko sambil meletakkan beberapa berkas yang sempat dia baca. Naruto mengangguk, ia berjalan masuk diikuti kelima sahabatnya yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Nah bagaimana kalian sudah siap dengan lagu kalian?" tanya Naruko to the point.

"Iya, apakah kami harus memperdengarkan kepadamu Nee-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, sebaiknya begitu. Karena aku akan mempromosikan kalian ke publik, jadi aku harus menilai lagu kalian yang akan kalian bawakan nanti. Bagaimana kalian setuju?"

"Baiklah, itu tidak masalah bagi kami" jawab Sasuke mewakili keempat temannya.

"Bagus, sebaiknya kita keruang latihan. Disana aku akan mendengar lagu-lagu kalian dan langsung menilainya" kata Naruko. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar menuju ruang latihan, diikuti keenam pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

"Nah kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri kalian. Alat-alat musik sudah berada didalam sana. Kecuali untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku tahu jika kalian tidak akan menggunakan gitar dan _bass_ itu, karena kalian sudah memiliki gitar dan _bass_ kalian sendiri." Ucap Naruko dan dibalas cengiran khas Pemuda Namikaze itu.

"Nee-chan, kau benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku" ucap pemuda Namikaze itu sembari mencium pipi sang Kakak. Naruko hanya mendengus melihat tingkah adiknya yang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

Semua persiapan sudah selesai. Setelah mendapatkan aba-aba dari Naruko, permainan musik mereka dimulai.

Permainan _Bass_ milik Shikamaru dan Sasuke mengawali lagu mereka. Kemudian di ikuti permainan Gitar dari Naruto, Drum dari Kiba, serta keyboard dari Neji. Membuat lagu itu terasa bersemangat karena permainan music mereka.

 ** _Dangan kometa shouchuu wo_**

 ** _boku wa kata te ni motteiru_**

 ** _Furueta kimi no iru basho e_**

 ** _hashi wo hayame mukatteiru_**

Sasuke menyanyikan lirik awal dari lagu mereka dengan semangat. Kemudian Shikamaru Neji dan Kiba, secara bersama-sama menyanyikan bagian mereka. Lalu dilanjutkan oleh Naruto.

Naruko yang mendengar lagu itu ikut terbawa oleh suasana lagu yang diciptakan oleh kelima pemuda itu. Tak jarang pula dirinya ikut bersenandung lirih mengikuti lirik yang mereka bawa. Padahal dirinya baru pertama kali mendengarnya, namun wanita berambut pirang ini bisa ikut bernyanyi beberapa lirik lagu itu karena liriknya mudah sekali untuk dihafalkan.

 ** _Dare no honou mo nai heya de_**

 ** _Kiekitta te wo nobashiteru_**

 ** _Usaida boku no iru basho wa_**

 ** _Dare ni mo wakaranai_**

Teriak Naruto saat menyanyikan lirik lagu mereka. Shikamaru, Kiba Dan Neji mereka bersama-sama menyanyikan bagian mereka, lalu diikuti oleh Sasuke

 ** _Heikoushite boku wa matteita_**

 ** _Usugurai heya hitori kiri_**

 ** _Heikoushite boku wa matteita_**

Kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Naruto.

 ** _Doa wo keyaburu sono oto wo_**

 ** _Heikoushite boku wa matteita_**

 ** _Usugurai heya hitori kiri_**

 ** _Heikoushite boku wa matteita_**

 ** _Mou osoreru koto wa nai yo_**

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto menyanyikan lirik terakhir lagu mereka secara bersamaan.

 ** _Dangan kometa shouchuu wo motte_**

 ** _Kataku tozasareta doa wo keyabutta_**

 ** _Tsui tsuita juukou ga hanete kinou no boku wo tsuranuita_**

 ** _Oyasumi sono zetsubou wo uketotte_**

 ** _Ashita e no boku wa aruki hajimeta_**

 ** _Mata konya machiawase yo_** ** _1_**

Kemudian Bass milik Sasuke dan Shikamaru dipadukan dengan drum milik Kiba mengakhiri lagu mereka.

 **Plok...Plokk...Plokk** ~

Tepukan tangan dari Naruko menggema diruangan itu.

"Hebat... Aku suka dengan lagu dan permainan music kalian" puji Naruko. Kelima pemuda itu hanya tersenyum malu.

"Siapa yang menciptakan lagu ini?" tanya Naruko.

"Shikamaru Nee-chan" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut nanas yang berada disampingnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya tertawa sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Wah kau hebat sekali Shikamaru-kun. Hmm, apa kalian juga punya lagu lain?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ada Nee-chan, Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku meminta lirik lagu itu" kata Naruko.

Naruto memandang keempat temannya meminta persetujuan. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Dan Sasuke mengangguk pertanda mereka memperbolehkannya.

"Baiklah, nanti aku serahkan pada Nee-chan. Memangnya untuk apa sih Nee-chan?" tanya pemuda pirang itu. Naruko hanya tersenyum.

"Nanti kalian akan tau sendiri." ucap Naruko.

"Terus bagaimana dengan band kami?" tanya Neji.

"Baiklah, sudah aku putuskan. Aku setuju untuk mengorbitkan band kalian" Kelima pemuda itu-minus Sasuke dan Neji- bersorak gembira mendengar keputusan itu.

"Terima kasih Nee-chan" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Ya sama-sama. Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi Manager kalian nanti?"

"Sai yang akan menjadi Manager kami, Naruko-san. Dan dia sudah menyetujuinya" ucap Shikamaru, dibalas anggukan oleh Sai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nah, apakah kalian sudah memikirkan nama yang akan kalian gunakan untuk band kalian?"

"Ya, kami sudah memikirkannya" kata Sasuke.

"Apa itu?"

"ZHIEND2. Itulah nama band kami!" ucap mereka berlima serempak.

To Be Continue

* * *

1 Goya no Machiawase- By Hello Sleepwalkers;

2 Nama salah satu band yang ada di Anime Charlotte

Cuap-cuap Author

Hallo semuanya! ?

Huaa akhirnya kelar juga FF ini.

Hah, butuh perjuangan yang berat untuk menyelesaikannya hahaha ? #plakk

Maaf jika tidak bagus karena diriku hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari typo maupun kesalah kata maupun kalimat#sokbijakloe, jadi maafkan Blue's ya ? ?.

Terima kasih untuk para readers dan senpai yang telah memfavoritkan serta ngefollow FF ini. ? ?

Nah aku tak mu banyak ngoceh, lebih baik kita balas ripiew dari beberapa Readaers sekalian.

 **Akasunna N.A** : Ah, maafkan Blue's. Waktu itu ada kesalahan teknis, Tangan milik Blue's ini sedikit error jadi seperti itu dan gak sempat aku edit m(_ _)m terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

 **Lotta Cygnus** : Wah terima kasih, aminn doakan saja ya ^^ Terima kasih sudah membaca dan salam kenal

 **Ryouta Sakura** : insya allah ^^ Terima Kasih sudah membaca

Orange : Wahh bagus kalau begitu ^^ terima kasih sudah membaca

 **New Aoi No Konoha** : Iya terima kasih, insya allah aku usahain ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

 **Sazeharu Reito** : benarkah, maaf aku tidak tahu soalnya aku masih newbie disini. Jika memang dilarang anggap saja FF ini seperti drama musical ? ﾟﾘﾉ. (sama saja bego #tendang) terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

 **Yudi Arata** : Maaf ada kesalahan teknis ^^ iya insya allah gak akan terjadi lagi ^^v Terima kasih sudah membaca

 **Triavivi354** : Oke insya allah. aku gak tau kapan bisa ngelanjutnya, lagi menunggu dewa insprasiku datang#Ciaah. Tapi insya allah aku lanjutkan kok, lagi tahap progress ?. Terima kasih sudah membaca

Naruto Boruto : Hahaha iya, saya pencinta Yatogami#plakkk ^^. Hahaha sama, aku memang suka banget dengan lagunya ^^. Oke insya allah akan aku perdalam chemistrynya. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Guest : Wkwkwkwk, bukan hanya karena Hinata Hime mirip dengan Neji, ada sesuatu nantinya dibalik itu semua. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **Salsabilla Ramadhan** : Insya allah. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **Byakugan975** : haha baiklah, Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Hiyori Yato : Baikkkk ^^ terima kasih sudah membaca.

Kaguya : Hahaha baiklah, ah jangan panggil aku senpai. Aku masih belum pantas dipanggil senpai ^^ terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **Misti Chan** : Hahaha apalagi aku yang membuatnya xD hmm, mungkin aja#pasang wajah misterius :3. Yoshhh~ terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

Oh ya ada yang mau membantu Blue's, berikan saran lagu apa yang bagus entah itu dari jepang maupun luar jepang. Jika bisa salah satunya ada lagunya yang ada bagian rapnya. Onegai minna-san~.

Yak~ sekian dulu cuap-cuap dariku. Sekarang waktunya Blue's pamit. Mind To Review.


	3. SW3

Drr..Drr..Drr...

Dering lagu Rolling Star dari Yui menginterupsi gadis berambut pirang bermata lavender yang sedang mendorong kereta barangnya. Segera ia mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berada disaku blazer yang ia kenakkan.

"Halo ayah" sapanya

 _"_ _Kau sudah sampai di Konoha sayang?"_ tanya sang ayah diseberang sana.

"Ini aku baru sampai dibandara" jawabnya dengan lembut.

 _"_ _Syukurlah. Apa perlu ayah telpon kakakmu untuk menjemputmu dibandara?"_

"Tidak perlu ayah, aku bisa pergi sendiri ke apartemen Hinata-neesama. Aku juga sudah dapat alamatnya dari Neji-niisama" Ucap gadis itu sembari menata koper serta barang bawaannya kedalam taksi yang ia hentikan tadi.

 _"_ _Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati disana dan jangan berbuat onar. Maafkan ayah dan ibu karena tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke Konoha"_

"Tidak apa-apa yah, aku mengerti kok kalau ayah dan ibu terpaksa terbang ke Amerika lagi untuk perjalanan bisnis kalian" katanya sambil memberikan alamat kepada sopir didepannya.

 _"_ _Hn. Sampaikan salam ayah dan ibu untuk kakak-kakakmu. Kami menyayangimu"_

"Ya, aku juga menyayangi kalian" ujarnya kemudian menutup ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _SNOW WHITE_**

Story by

 **Blue's Princess**

Disclamer

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_**

Warning

 **AU, OOC, alur cepat dan membingungkan**

 **cerita membosankan typo berkeliaran, geje, dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **~Happy Reading~ ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh, hari benar-benar melelahkan" gerutu gadis berambut merah muda, sedangkan sahabatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan _syuting_ sebuah _Talkshow_ disalah satu stasiun televisi swasta di Konoha.

"Ne Hinata, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata lirih. Untung tadi sebelum mereka _take_ Ino dan _make up_ artis merias wajahnya dengan baik sehingga Hinata tidak terlihat pucat saat melakukan wawancara tadi.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang dan kau bisa beristirahat nanti" ucap Sakura sambil bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki. Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sakura yang berada didepannya.

"Sudah selesai _syuting_ nya?" tanya Ino kepada kedua sahabatnya ketika mereka keluar dari salah satu studio tempat mereka _syuting Talkshow_ tadi.

"Ya. Ayo kita pulang Pig, aku harus mengerjakan tugas milik Anko-sensei. Dan Hinata juga harus beristirahat" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!" seru Ino sambil memeluk bahu Hinata dan Sakura.

* * *

Gadis berambut pirang berdiri disalah satu pintu apartemen. Dia terus melihat jam tangannya kemudian mendesah. Sesekali dia memencet bel apartemen itu, namun tak ada satupun jawaban dari pemiliknya.

"Duh kemana sih Hinata-neesama?" gumamnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya dilantai.

Tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, terdengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya. Dia menoleh kearah asal suara itu. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat tiga gadis yang ia kenal berjalan kearahnya.

"Hinata-neesama, Sakura-neesan, Ino-neesan" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah ketiga gadis itu. Merasa nama mereka dipanggil, ketiga gadis itu mendongakkan kepala mereka. Ketiga pasang mata berbeda warna itu menangkap sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka.

"Shion!" seru Hinata ketika ia mengenali sosok gadis itu. Gadis bernama Shion itu berlari menuju mereka, dan langsung memeluk mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Shion?" tanya Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan adiknya.

"Hehe... aku akan tinggal bersama kalian dan sekolah disini" jawab Shion sambil menyengir lebar.

"Heh! Kau akan tinggal disini?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

" " jawabnya semangat.

"Terus Ayah dan Ibu setuju kau tinggal disini? Lalu Neji-niisama juga?"

"Yap, malah Neji-niisama sudah mendaftarkanku di Konoha Junior High School dan besok aku sudah bisa mulai masuk sekolah." Jawabnya riang.

Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino saling memandang kemudian menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk kedalam" kata Ino berjalan menuju pintu apartemen mereka kemudian membukakan pintu. Sakura dan Shion mulai mengangkat barang bawaan milik Shion kedalam Apartemen milik mereka. Saat Hinata akan mengangkat salah satu barang milik adiknya, Sakura langsung mengambilnya dan menyuruh Hinata langsung beristirahat dikamarnya.

* * *

"Neesama aku bisa berangkat sendirian" rajuk Shion ketika dia dan Hinata berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah Konoha Junior High School.

"Neesama hanya ingin mengantarkanmu Shion-chan, masa tidak boleh sih?" kata Hinata lembut.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, hanya saja aku bisa sendirian. Neesamakan harus masuk, nanti neesama bisa terlambat" ujar Shion sambil mendorong tubuh Hinata.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi Neesama atau Neji-nii!"

"Iya-iya, udah neesama kembali ke sekolah sana" usir Shion membuat Hinata tertawa. Setelah melihat Hinata menghilang dari gerbang Konoha JHS, Shion melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

 **Brukkk~**

"Itte~" erang seseorang yang jatuh tepat dihadapannya membuat dirinya terlonjak kaget.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil membantu orang itu.

"Aa, thank's" ucap orang -lebih tepatnya- pemuda itu sembari membersihkan celananya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Shion cukup lama.

"Kau murid baru ya?" tanyanya sembari mengamati Shion.

"I-iya" jawab Shion gugup. Wajahnya terasa panas ketika pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Oh, pantas aku baru pertama kali melihatmu disini." Katanya.

"Anoo~ kalau begitu aku permisi" pamitnya sembari meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Oii, tunggu!" teriak pemuda itu, membuat Shion menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika pemuda itu berada disampingnya.

"Kau mau keruang Kepala Sekolahkan?" Shion hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu kuantar kesana. Kebetulan aku juga akan pergi ke sana" kata pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih" ucap Shion dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan." Kata pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya "Namaku Namikaze Menma, kalau kau?"

Shion menyambut uluran tangan pemuda bernama Menma itu, "Hyuga Shion, senang berkenalan denganmu, Menma-kun"

* * *

Hinata berlari menelusuri koridor sekolahnya, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi bel jam pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi.

 **Jreng~**

Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti ketika mendengar suara petikan gitar dari arah taman belakang sekolahnya.

 ** _Ochikondeta toki mo ki ga tsukeba waratteru_**

 _Meskipun aku sedang terjatuh, kamu tetap tersenyum padaku_

 ** _Futari nara sekai wa iki wo fukikaeshita_**

 _Seluruh dunia terasa hidup kembali saat bersamamu_

Hinata terdiam ketika mendengar suara nyanyian yang berasal dari taman itu.

' _Suara siapa itu? kenapa nyanyiannya terdengar menyedihkan?_ ' tanyanya dalam hati

 ** _Onaji jikan wo wakeainagara_**

 _Kenangan yang kita alami bersama_

 ** _Futari de sugoseta kiseki wo_**

 _Dan setiap keajaiban yang kita alami_

Dengan langkah pelan, Hinata berjalan menuju arah datangnya suara itu. Bola mata Amethysnya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut pirang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Ia duduk membelakangi Hinata, sehingga pemuda itu tidak mengetahui jika Hinata beada dibelakangnya.

 ** _Korekara saki mo tsunagetainda_**

 _Aku harap kejadian ini berlangsung selamanya_

 ** _Chanto me wo mite tsutaetai_**

 _Ingin ku tatap matamu dan memberitahumu_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memainkan gitarnya kesayangannya di taman belakang sekolah. Kenangan indah bersama gadis pujaannya berputar dikepalanya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, kemudian melanjutkan lirik lagu yang sengaja ia ciptakan khusus untuk gadis itu. Lagu yang menyampaikan rasa rindunya terhadap gadis itu. Sudah 1 tahun kepergian sang gadis dari kehidupannya, namun baying-bayang gadis itu maupun perasaannya terhadap gadis itu tak mampu ia hilangkan dari memorinya maupun hatinya.

 ** _Kiiteitai koe wa kimi no mono datta yo_**

 _Hanya suaramu yang ingin aku dengar_

 ** _Mimi wo tsutai karadajuu wo tsutsumu you na_**

 _Membuatku serasa dipelukanmu hanya dengan bisikan suaramu_

 ** _Sonno koe datta_**

 _Seperti itulah suaramu_

Bayangan gadis berambut merah yang tersenyum lembut terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Senyuman yang menentramkan dan menghangatkan hatinya. Senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan selama 1 tahun belakangan ini.

 ** _Hoka no daredemo nai kimi janakya dame da yo_**

 _Tidak ada orang lain, Cuma kamu yang aku inginkan_

 ** _Itsuma demo soba ni itai to omoeta_**

 _Aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu_ _1_

"Sara" gumamnya sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas

 **Sreek~**

Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya . Saat Safir miliknya bertemu Amethys milik gadis itu, sesaat ia terpana dengan mata indah itu. Namun saat dirinya akan mendekati gadis itu, tiba-tiba gadis itu berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Naruto tertegun ketika matanya menangkap buliran airmata turun dikedua pipi chubby gadis indigo itu.

' _Dia …. menangis_ _?_ '

* * *

Sakura berjalan di koridor kelas dengan sedikit menggerutu, ditangannya membawa beberapa buku yang cukup tebal dari perpustakaan. Gara-gara ia lupa tidak mengerjakan tugas dari Ebisu-sensei, kini ia harus dihukum mengerjakan tugas yang sulit dari guru berkacamata itu. Apalagi ia juga harus rela disuruh-suruh guru itu pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil beberapa buku referensi yang tebalnya cukup membuat bahu dan tangannya pegal-pegal.

"Guru sialan" umpat gadis merah muda itu, sesekali ia menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

"Sial banget hari ini aku" rutuk gadis itu sambil sesekali membenarkan posisi buku-buku yang ia bawa.

Saat dia akan berbelok dikoridor yang menghubungkannya menuju ruang kelasnya, tiba-tiba dari arah depan ia ditabrak oleh seseorang.

 **Bruukk~**

"Itte~" erangnya sambil mengusap-ngusap pantatnya serta keningnya yang terasa sakit, buku-buku yang ia bawa tadi jatuh berserakkan disekitarnya.

"Kalau jalan itu pake mata, Jidat!" Sakura langsung menatap keatas, ia melihat pemuda berambut raven berdiri didepannya.

"Kau lagi pantat ayam!" teriak Sakura.

"Ck, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu Jidat" gerutu pemuda itu sambil memasukan kedua tangannya disaku celananya.

"Kau seharusnya meminta maaf karena menabrakku atau paling tidak bantu aku mengambil buku-buku ini, bukannya menggerutu seperti itu!" protes Sakura, namun protesannya tidak didengarkan oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang mengambil satu persatu buku yang berserakkan itu.

"Hei! Kok malah kabur. Hei kembali! Dasar Uchiha menyebalkan!" raungnya ketika pemuda itu menghilang di persimpangan koridor.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Braaakk~**

Hinata dan Ino terlonjak kaget ketika Sakura membanting nampan berisi makanan dan sekotak jus stroberry miliknya dimeja. Kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Tangannya melipat didepan dadanya, ia bergumam sendiri. Terkadang mengumpat pelan.

Ino menatap Hinata, "Dia kenapa?" bisiknya pelan, yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Hinata.

"Forehead kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino

"Sedang kesal" jawabnya acuh.

Ino hanya menatap sahabat merah muda, kemudian menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan kembali focus ke ponsel pintarnya. Sedangkan Hinata memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-senpai!"

"Naruto-kun I Love You!"

Teriakkan histeris para gadis menggema dikantin, membuat semua orang yang sedang istirahat disana langsung menoleh kearah teriakkan itu, tak terkecuali ketiga gadis yang duduk di pojokkan kantin. Sakura langsung memasang wajah sebal ketika Emeraldnya melihat sosok pemuda berambut raven berjalan bersama kelima sahabatnya.

"Mereka berisik sekali sih" ujar Hinata sambil menyeruput Jus miliknya.

"Ya maklum Hinata, mereka itu adalah pangeran disekolah ini. Apalagi Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto. Mereka terkenal bukan hanya dari ketampanannya saja, tapi juga kejeniusannya dan kekayaan mereka" jelas Ino yang terus menatap ponselnya. Hinata mengganguk pelan sambil memakan roti melon miliknya. Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar penjelasan Ino. Sakura mengakui jika si Uchiha itu memang tampan, namun sifatnya yang menyebalkan membuat Sakura membencinya.

"Dasar Pantat Ayam menyebalkan" gumamnya sambil memasang Headphone dikedua telinganya, meredam teriakkan para gadis sebelum telinga tuli karena teriakkan mereka.

* * *

Naruko membaca beberapa lembaran yang berada di tangannya. Kemudian meletakkannya di meja kerja miliknya.

"Jadi ini lagu milik mereka yang akan di diikut sertakan dalam lomba itu?" Tanya wanita itu kepada dua remaja di depannya.

"Benar Naruko-neesan. Dan hanya itu yang mampu kami buat" jawab Ino sambil menatap 3 lembar kertas yang bertulisan lagu-lagu yang mereka bertiga ciptakan.

"Oke tidak masalah. Sebenarnya aku hanya meminta satu lagu saja yang akan kudaftarkan untuk lomba itu, namun kalian membuat tiga buah lagu dan itu memberikan keuntungan buatku untuk memilih mana lagu yang terbaik untuk kudaftarkan" ujar Naruko. "Dan untuk ZHIEND" Ia melirik kearah Sai.

"Mereka membuat beberapa lagu lagi, kata mereka lagu yang kemarin diberikan Naruto itu masih kurang memuaskan. Jadi, ya begitulah" ucap Sai sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Naruko hanya mengangguk sembari tertawa pelan. Didepannya ada sekitar 5-6 lagu yang dibuat lagi oleh kelima remaja itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti. Nah aku ingin kalian berkumpul di sini minggu depan untuk membahas lomba dan peraturan-peraturannya, terutama untuk ZHIEND. Karena aku akan menjadwalkan kegiatan rekaman lagu milik mereka-"

"Ano~ Naruko-neesan" Naruko mengerutkan keningnya ketika Ino memotong perkataannya. "Mungkin minggu depan kami tidak bisa datang" jelas Ino.

"Kenapa Ino? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Naruko memandang Ino dengan serius. Ino memilin bajunya.

"Kami ada jadwal konser di Ame, dan sekaligus kami akan mengunjungi kedua orang tua kami disana." Jawab Ino sambil menatap Naruko. Naruko hanya menghela nafasnya, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa Ino, aku bisa mengerti. Masalah lomba dan peraturannya biar Sai atau Neji yang akan menjelaskannya saat kalian sudah kembali kesini. Apa kau keberatan Sai?"

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak sama sekali Naruko-neesan" jawab Sai. Membuat Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Oke kalau begitu. Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Aku akan mengabari kalian jika ada sesuatu. Kalian boleh pergi meninggalkan tempat ini" kata Naruko.

"Baik, terima kasih Naruko-neesan" ucap Ino dan Sai bersamaan, tak lupa mereka sedikit membungkukkan badan mereka. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala wanita berambut kuning pirang itu.

Saat mereka berdua akan membuka pintu ruangan, tiba-tiba Naruko memanggil Ino.

"Ya" sahut Ino ketika ia membalikkan badannya.

"Gimana kabar Hinata? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruko dengan nada khawatir.

"Hinata baik-baik saja, walaupun terkadang dia sedikit lemah" jawab Ino.

"Yokatta~ titip salam untuk dia. Bilang padanya untuk jaga kesehatannya. Apalagi kulihat dirinya semakin memburuk"

"Ha'i. Akan ku sampaikan padanya" ucap Ino kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruko-neesan bilang apa padamu tadi?" Tanya Sai ketika mereka berjalan menuju Lift.

"Dia hanya menanyakan keadaan Hinata saja" jawab Ino sembari memasuki lift. Kemudian ia memencet tombol, tak berapa lama lift itu bergerak turun menuju lantai dasar.

"Oh ya, apa kau mau mampir ke apartemen? Shion-chan baru tiba kemarin dari Ame." Kata Ino memecahkan keheningan mereka didalam lift. Sai menoleh kearah Ino, sebuah senyuman terbentuk diwajah tampannya.

"Ya, aku sudah lama tidak melihat gadis itu. Bagaimana ya dia sekarang? Terakhir kali aku bertemu dia ketika liburan musim panas 4 tahun lalu" ucap Sai.

"Ya sekarang dia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan manis seperti kakaknya. Dia akan senang bertemu denganmu" Sai hanya tertawa pelan. Pintu lift terbuka ketika lift itu berada dilantai dasar.

"Baiklah nanti malam aku akan kesana, mungkin aku akan mengajak Neji. Semoga dia tidak sibuk hari ini" Ino hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu mereka berpisah di parkiran gedung Namikaze Music Studio dan memasuki mobil mereka masing-masing.

"Sampai ketemu nanti malam" kata Ino lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan pelataran parkir gedung Namikaze Music Studio itu.

* * *

"Ah membosankan" ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya, gitar miliknya ia taruh disebelahnya.

 **Tuukk~**

"Itteee~. Sakit bakaa" teriaknya kepada pemuda berambut coklat dan bertato taring. Sedangkan pelakunya hanya menyengir tak berdosa. Pemuda berambut raven hanya menghela nafas bosan melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Mendokusei. Kapan latihan ini berakhir sih?" Tanya pemuda berambut nanas dengan sedikit menguap.

"Sampai kita benar-benar menguasai lagu-lagu itu" jawab pemuda bermata Amethys. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Ck, merepotkan"

"Aku mau makan Ramen" ucap pemuda berambut pirang sambil mengusap perutnya.

 **Duggk~**

"Ittee~" erang pemuda itu lagi sambil memegang kakinya yang sakit karena ditendang oleh pemuda raven itu.

"Berisik Dobe. Lebih baik kita latihan lagi daripada mendengar ocehan sibaka ini" putusnya sambil memetik bassnya. Dengan sedikit menggerutu pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil gitarnya dan berdiri disamping pemuda itu. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, suara music dari beberapa alat music itu mulai terdengar di ruangan itu.

* * *

"Hinata-neesama boleh tidak aku membantu?" Tanya Shion ketika ia melihat Hinata sedang memasak didapur kecil mereka.

"Ah, boleh kok" jawab Hinata sembari menaruh masakannya di piring. Shion langsung membantu Hinata meletakkan beberapa piring di meja makan. Kemudian disusul Hinata membawa dua piring berisi lauk.

 **Ting~ Tong~**

"Biar aku saja yang membuka!" Teriak Sakura dari ruang keluarga.

"Siapa yang datang Sakura?" Tanya Ino dari dalam kamarnya.

"Sai dan Neji"

Mendengar nama Sai dan Neji, Shion langsung berlari menuju ruang depan.

"Sai-niisan, Neji-niisama!" Teriak Shion sambil memeluk mereka berdua.

"Heii, gadis kecil" sapa Neji kepada adiknya.

"Halo cengeng" sapa Sai sambil melepaskan pelukan Shion. Shion langsung cemberut mendengar panggilan sayang dari Sai itu.

"Aku tidak cengeng" katanya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Sai hanya tertawa lalu mengusap kepala Shion dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu Sai-niisan" ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hahaha aku juga merindukanmu cengeng" sahut Sai

"Kau tidak merindukan kakakmu ini" kata Neji pura-pura terluka, membuat Shion tertawa.

"Aku juga merindukan kakak" ujar Shion riang lalu memeluk erat kakaknya.

"Nah ayo kita makan malam, Hinata-neesama sudah memasakkan kita masakan yang enak untuk kita" Kata Shion sambil menggandeng tangan Neji dan Sai. Sakura dan Ino yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya menggeleng kepala dan tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Shion yang manja kepada Neji dan Sai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah bagaimana hari pertamamu disekolah?" Tanya Neji ketika dia, Sai, dan Shion duduk disofa. Mereka mengobrol ringan seusai makan malam. Didapur Hinata dan Sakura sedang mencuci piring-piring yang kotor. Sedangkan Ino membuat beberapa minuman dan mengambil snack yang berada didalam lemari pendingin.

"Baik. Awal aku masuk, aku sudah mempunyai beberapa teman dikelas. Dan semua teman-temanku dikelas semua baik-baik dan ramah" jelas Shion dengan riang.

"Wah hebat sekali kau, Shion-chan" puji Ino ketika ia datang membawa minuman dan makanan dari dapur. Kemudian ia meletakkan di atas meja. Shion hanya tertunduk malu.

"Memangnya kau sekolah dimana Shion?" Tanya Sai sambil mengambil minuman yang dihidangkan Ino.

"Konoha Junior High School. Neji-niisama yang mendaftarkanku disana" jawab Shion. Sai hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Ne..ne Sai-niisan" panggil Shion.

"Hn"

"Besok ajarin aku menggambar ya?" pinta Shion.

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya untuk apa Shion?"

"Kelasku akan mengadakan kegiatan lomba menggambar. Dan semua siswa dikelasku diharapkan mengikutinya. Nii-san tau sendirikan kalau aku tidak pintar dibidang itu" jawabnya malu-malu.

Sai langsung tertawa pelan, "Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya"

Shion langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, "Apa syaratnya?, tapi jangan minta aneh-aneh ya"

"Hmm" Sai meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya, berpura-pura sedang berfikir.

"Baiklah, lusa kau harus menemaniku berkeliling Konoha. Bagaimana?"

Mata Shion langsung berbinar-binar mendengarnya, memang sejak ia menginjak kakinya di Konoha ia langsung ingin berkeliling Kota ini. Dan keinginannya ini akhirnya terkabul.

"Yeah, arigatou Sai-niisan" pekiknya sembari memeluk Sai.

Neji hanya tersenyum dan Ino cekikikan melihat tingkah manja Shion. Shion memang manja terhadap mereka berlima. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak ingin menyusahkan kakak-kakaknya. Ia akan berusaha lebih mandiri seperti Neji dan Hinata.

 **Prangg~**

"HINATA!" teriak Sakura membuat mereka berempat langsung menoleh kearah dapur, lalu beranjak menuju dapur dimana Hinata dan Sakura berada. Mata mereka membulat melihat Sakura memeluk Hinata yang pingsan.

"Hinata kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Neji sambil mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Sakura yang sejak tadi menangis hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kita membawanya kerumah sakit, aku akan mengambil mobil dulu" usul Sai.

Setelah mengambil mobil miliknya, Sai membantu Neji menaruh tubuh Hinata di kursi belakang. Melihat Neji sudah memasuki mobilnya, ia langsung menancapkan gasnya menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

To Be Continue

* * *

1\. Kirameki©Wacci (Tv Version)

Cuap-cuap Author

Oke maafkan saya akan keterlambatan. dan maafkan beberapa typo yang bertebaran.

saya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi.

terima kasih yang udah ngefollow, nge fav, dan nge review FF ini.

untuk yang menunggu LOVE, mohon bersabar ya. Soalnya saya lagi kena WB di FF itu, doakan saya bias secepatnya update.

MInd to Review :)

Sign

Blue's Princess


	4. SW4

Sosok wanita berambut kuning pirang duduk dengan anggun dikursi kerjanya, didepannya terdapat beberapa dokumen yang tertumpuk rapi. Wanita itu membaca salah satu dokumen sebelum nada dering dari ponselnya berbunyi. Ia meletakkan dokumen yang ia baca tadi, kemudian menjawab panggilan.

"Halo" sapanya.

"…."

"Ha'I, saya sendiri. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"…."

"Benar, saya produser dari SNOW WHITE dan ZHIEND. Ada apa memangnya?"

"…."

"APA! Bagaimana bisa?"

"….."

"Bagaimanapun caranya, tolong cari siapa yang telah mencuri lagu-lagu itu?"

"….."

"Ah, baiklah terima kasih atas informasinya. Saya akan bicarakan dengan manager mereka"  
"…"

"Baik-baik. Tidak apa-apa. Ah ya, selamat siang" ucapnya. Ia menatap ponselnya sebentar, sebelum ia meletakkannya di meja kerjanya. Namikaze Naruko- wanita berambut kuning itu- memijat kedua pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing mendengar berita itu. Ia mendesah pelan.

' _Oh Kami-sama, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan kepada mereka jika lagu mereka yang akan diperlombakan hilang dicuri?_ '

 ** _SNOW WHITE_**

Story by

 **Blue's Princess**

Disclamer

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_**

Pairing

 ** _[Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata]_**

 ** _[Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura]_**

 _Slight_ _ **[Sai – Yamanaka Ino]**_

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort** **, Drama**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, alur cepat dan membingungkan**

 **Cerita membosankan, typo berkeliaran, geje dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 ** _~Happy Reading~ ^^_**

Neji terus menatap pintu ruang UGD. Ia terus bergumam tidak jelas. Ia terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Sedangkan Sai berdiri di salah satu tiang, kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dadanya. Seperti Neji, ia terus menatap pintu ruang UGD.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih mereka?" gerutu Neji.

"Sabar Neji, aku yakin Hinata tidak apa-apa" kata Sai menenangkan sahabatnya.

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh bersamaan ketika telinga mereka mendengar suara derap kaki yang menggema dilorong Rumah Sakit.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinata?" Tanya Ino saat mereka sampai di depan ruang UGD.

Sai menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak tahu"

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Nampak seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Shizune- _sensei ,_ bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinata?" Tanya Neji langsung. Shizune tersenyum .

"Dia tidak apa-apa Neji-kun, dia hanya kelelahan saja. Dia hanya butuh istirahat sebentar. Kau tenang saja." Jawab Shizune seraya menepuk bahu Neji pelan.

"Syukurlah, terus bagaimana dengan _penyakit_ nya?"

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa selama dia terus meminum _obat_ nya." Jawabnya lagi membuat Neji menghela nafas lega.

"Bolehkan kami menjenguknya?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang memeluk Shion yang terus menangis.

"Tentu, tapi jangan membuat keributan. Biarkan Hinata-chan beristirahat sebentar. Jika kesehatannya mulai membaik, dia bisa dibawa pulang besok" jelas Shizune.

"Arigatou _sensei_ " kata Neji.

"Ya sama-sama, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" pamit Shizune kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka berlima.

* * *

"Ugh" erang Hinata, ia membuka kelopak matanya pelan. Matanya mengerjap sebentar, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang memasuki ruangan itu. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali.

"Kau sudah sadar Hinata?" Tanya seseorang disebelahnya. Hinata menoleh kearahnya.

"Nii-san" ucap Hinata lirih, Neji menarik kursi yang berada di disamping tempat tidur, kemudian mendudukinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Neji lagi

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Aku dimana?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Kau di Rumah Sakit, tadi malam kau pingsan. " jawab Neji. Hinata mencoba bangkit, namun Neji mencegahnya dan menyuruhnya tetap berbaring.

"Aku kenapa Nii-san? Apakah _penyakit_ ku kambuh lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada sendu. Ia tidak terkejut jika memang penyebabnya ia pingsan karena _penyakit_ nya itu. Neji menggeleng pelan, ia mengusap rambut indigo milik adiknya.

"Kau hanya kelelahan saja Hinata. Bukan karena _penyakit_ mu" jawab Neji. Hinata hanya terdiam, menikmati belaian sang Kakak. Ia sangat menyukai belaian dari sang Kakak.

"Nii-san tidak sekolah?"

"Tidak, hari ini aku ijin. Aku ingin menjagamu"

"Nii-san tidak perlu melakukan itu, mengorbankan pelajaran Nii-san demi menjagaku" protes Hinata.

"Kenapa? Nii-san hanya ingin menjaga adik kesayangan Nii-san. Memang tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja-" Hinata langsung terdiam. Ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Wajahnya berubah murung. Neji tau mimik wajah milik adiknya ini.

"Nii-san tau kau merasa bersalah gara-gara kau sakit aku harus mengorbankan pelajaranku demi menjaga kau yang sedang sakit. Itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan Shion membolos sekolahnya demi menjaga kau disini" ucap Neji tersenyum, membuat Hinata yang menundukan kepalanya langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa?! Shion-chan berencana membolos sekolah demi menjagaku!" kata Hinata dengan nada sedikit keras. Neji mengangguk pelan.

"Karena itulah, aku yang menjagamu disini agar Shion tidak melakukan itu. Aku tau, kau juga tidak sukakan jika Shion membolos demi menjagamu apalagi melihat kondisimu seperti ini" ujar Neji.

Memang Hinata tidak suka melihat keluarganya maupun sahabat-sahabatnya melihat dirinya lemah seperti ini. Apalagi sedih jika mengetahui kondisi Hinata yang semakin lama semakin melemah. Karena itulah, dirinya tak pernah mengeluh maupun merintih didepan mereka jika _penyakitnya_ itu kambuh.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat." Ucap Neji sambil mengambil mangkuk bubur di nakas dekat ranjang.

"Uhmm"

* * *

"Shion-chan"

Shion terlonjak ketika seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya. Ia memutar kepalanya ke arah kanan. Ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam tersenyum kearahnya.

"O-oh, Ohayou Menma-kun" sapa Shion.

"Ohayou, kau kenapa Shion-chan? Sejak tadi ku perhatikan kau melamun terus. Ada masalah?" Tanya Menma sambil menarik kursi disebelah Shion, kemudian mendudukinya. Shion menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Memandang ke papan tulis yang berada didepannya.

"Nee-san ku masuk ke rumah sakit tadi malam. Beberapa hari ini kesehatannya semakin menurun" jawab Shion lirih. "Aku mengkhawatirkan dirinya."

"Jadi itu yang daritadi menganggumu, Shion-chan"

"Ya, dan sekarang aku tidak tau bagaimana keadaanya sekarang. Aku ingin sekali menjaganya, namun Nii-san melarangku" kemudian ia mendesah pelan.

"Mungkin dia tidak mau kau membolos sekolah demi menjaga Nee-sanmu" kata Menma.

"Mungkin" sahut Shion. Ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja, lalu ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti siang, sepulang sekolah kita menjeguk Nee-sanmu, Shion-chan" usul Menma. Shion menganggkat kepalanya, lalu menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias. Pemuda bermata biru safir itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, sekalian aku ingin berkenalan dengan Nee-sanmu" kata Menma

"Baiklah, aku setuju" sahut Shion dengan semangat membuat Menma tertawa gemas dengan tingkah laku gadis disampingnya itu.

* * *

"Hah, menyebalkan sekali. Mentang-mentang mereka senior, mereka sok berkuasa pada juniornya" keluh Sakura saat keluar dari toilet. Ia membenarkan rok serta blazernya. Ia menggumam sesuatu sebelum berjalan menuju kantin sekolahnya. Sakura memasang _headphone_ nya, memutar lagu milik group AKATSUKI. Kepalanya bergerak mengikuti irama lagu itu. Ia bergumam ikut menyanyikan beberapa lirik lagu tersebut. Karena ia tidak focus saat menuruni tangga, kakinya terpeleset saat ia akan menuruni salah satu anak tangga tersebut.

"KYAAAA!"

 **BRUGHH!**

Sakura menutup matanya. Ia merasa menindih sesuatu. Kemudian dia membuka matanya perlahan, didapatinya wajah milik seseorang yang tidak familiar yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Mata pemuda itu tengah terpejam, perlahan membuka memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya. Onyx dan Emerald itu saling memandang sebentar. Mata Emerald milik Sakura membulat ketika mengenali wajah orang itu. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah: bibirnya tepat berada diatas bibir orang itu. Sakura langsung bangkit. Reflek ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

' _Oh tidak! Aku ba-baru saja mencium pemuda menyebalkan ini. Siapapun bunuh aku sekarang?!_ '

"Aduh pinggangku sakit sekali" erang pemuda itu. Ia duduk sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang sakit. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam mematung.

"Hei, Kalau jalan itu pake mata, Baka!" bentak pemuda itu, namun orang yang ia bentak hanya terdiam.

"Halo?!" Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan didepan wajah Sakura yang terus diam mematung dan terus menatapnya. Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi dan berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu yang terus menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa dia?" gumam pemuda itu.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sesekali ia memukul kepalanya pelan.

' _Bodoh…bodoh…bodoh?! Kenapa dia ada disana sih? Dan kenapa pula harus dia yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku? Walaupun itu tidak disengaja sih, tapi tetap saja KENAPA HARUS SI PANTAT AYAM ITU YANG MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!_ ' umpat Sakura dalam hati. Sakura meneruskan langkahnya menuju kantin dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhh, Sakura lama sekali sih. Padahal ia bilang hanya sebentar" keluh Ino.

"Mungkin disana antri" jawab Sai sekenanya. Ino menatap kesal kearah Sai.

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Ino bergetar. Ia mengambil ponselnya, kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sai.

"Hinata sudah sadar" jawab Ino.

Sai menghela napas lega. Syukurlah Hinata sudah sadar. Semua kekhawatirannya hilang sudah. Ino membalas email itu, lalu memasukannya kedalam saku blazernya.

"Jadi, hari ini ZHIEND akan memulai debut pertama mereka?" Tanya Ino. Sai mengangguk pelan.

Sakura datang menghampiri mereka. Ia duduk disamping Ino. Wajahnya merah padam. Sakura menutup wajahnya yang itu memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Ino dan Sai hanya memandang Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah memerah itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Sai.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan Sakura. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sahabat-sahabatnya, Sakura hanya bergumam dengan sesekali memukul kepalanya. Ia masih menginggat dengan jelas kejadian tadi di tangga itu. Sai menatap Ino seakan berkata 'Kenapa-Dengan-Dia' yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Sakura" panggil Ino sambil menepuk pelan bahu gadis musim semi itu. Sakura menoleh kearah sahabat blondenya itu, wajahnya masih memerah.

"Ino tadi aku-" tiba-tiba dering ponsel milik Ino dan Sai memotong perkataannya. Kening mereka berkerut ketika membaca email yang masuk di ponsel mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura menyadari perubahan ekspresi kedua sahabatnya.

"Naruko nee-san menyuruh kita untuk datang ke kantornya hari ini" jawab Ino sambil membalas email.

"Ada masalah apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini. Bukannya hari ini kita akan terbang menuju Ame?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Ino menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku sudah bilang pada Naruko nee-san jika kita tidak bisa datang hari ini"

"Aku juga tidak bisa datang, ZHIEND akan memulai debut pertama mereka hari ini." Kata Sai sambil memutar ponselnya. "Mungkin besok aku akan pergi kesana bersama anak-anak. Jika ada info, akan segera ku kabari kalian. Jadi kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu" sambung Sai. Membuat Ino dan Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Thank's Sai. Kau kakak yang paling baik" ucap Sakura girang sambil tersenyum lebar. Ino dan Sai tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura yang langsung berubah seolah-seolah melupakan masalahnya tadi.

* * *

Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya pelan. Ia masih ingat bagaimana bibir lembut itu menyentuh bibirnya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat ia menginggat kejadian itu. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya itu. Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Sasuke itu, menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Teme, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke tersentak, kemudian dengan cepat ia merubah raut mukanya kembali datar. Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum geli melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya hari ini. Kiba dan Shikamaru datang dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Mana Neji?" Tanya Naruto kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Kiba menaruh nampan makanannya dimeja, kemudian duduk disamping Naruto. "Dia izin, adiknya masuk rumah sakit dan ia harus menjaga adiknya itu" jawab Kiba.

"Yah, jadi dia tidak ikut manggung dong hari ini" sesal Naruto.

"Neji akan tetap ikut. Dia bilang, jika adiknya sudah sadar, dia akan ikut perform bersama kita nanti" jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap. Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil memakan ramennya.

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan percakapan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Pikirannya kembali melayang, menginggat kejadian tadi saat di tangga itu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu benar-benar menyedot seluruh perhatiannya. Padahal tidak ada satupun orang yang mampu membuat dirinya seperti ini. Kiba melihat tingkah Sasuke yang berbeda hari ini. Dia menyikut pelan lengan tangan Naruto. Mata hitamnya melirik kearah Naruto, dagunya mengarah ke arah Sasuke seolah-olah bertanya 'Kenapa-Dia' kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Minna~" panggil Sai saat ia mendekati teman-temannya. Semua orang yang di meja itu menoleh kearah Sai-kecuali Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa hari ini pukul 3 sore, kita harus pergi ke KNHTV untuk perform debut pertama kalian" kata Sai.

"Yosh~" ucap mereka serempak.

"Baiklah. Nanti kita kumpul disana jam 2.00, untuk persiapan dan latihan sebelum acara itu di mulai" ucap Sai. "Sasuke kau mendengar penjelasanku" panggil Sai saat mata onyxnya melihat Sasuke yang tidak focus dengan penjelasannya.

Semua mata tertuju kearahnya, namun pemuda berambut raven itu tidak menghiraukan panggilan sahabat sekaligus managernya. Dan ia tersentak dari lamunannya saat Shikamaru menyikut pelan lengannya.

"A-ah, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sai tertawa melihat tingkah laku bungsu Uchiha yang tidak biasa ini. Sasuke hanya merengut kesal ketika dirinya menjadi object tertawaan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Oke-oke," ucap Sai menahan tawanya, "Begini Sasuke, nanti jam 3 sore kita harus pergi ke KNHTV untuk perform debut pertama kalian. Dan kita akan berkumpul disana jam 2 untuk latihan dan persiapan sebelum acara itu di mulai" jelas Sai.  
"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar

"Untuk masalah Neji, biar aku yang akan mengabarinya. Jadi, kalian bisa mulai bersiap-siap. Oh jangan lupa, kalian harus memikirkan lagu apa yang akan kalian bawakan nanti. Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti sore, teman-teman" ujar Sai sambil meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Ah" pekik Sai pelan, membuat keempat pemuda yang akan memulai berdiskusi itu menoleh kearahnya. "Aku ingat, besok kita harus berkumpul diruangan Naruko nee-san. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan pada kita" kata Sai membuat keempat pemuda itu mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Sai.

"Tumben sekali Naruko-neechan memanggil kita. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga dia memanggil kita" Kata Naruto.

"Mungkin"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa nanti sore teman-teman" pamit Sai sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan keempat pemuda yang terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Hinata terus tertawa melihat Sakura dan sahabat Adiknya itu beradu deathglare. Gara-gara sahabat adiknya itu memanggil sahabat merah mudanya dengan sebutan 'JIDAT LEBAR' membuat gadis musim semi itu murka. Sedangkan Shion dan Ino hanya menepuk jidat mereka melihat tingkah laku Sakura dan Menma yang seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian itu seperti anak kecil saja" kata Shion memisahkan mereka.

"Gara-gara dia yang memanggilku 'JIDAT LEBAR'" protes Sakura.

"Memang itu kenyataannya, Jidat Lebar-neesan" ejek Menma. Perempatan siku muncul didahi lebar milik Sakura.

"Kau?!" desis Sakura sambil menunjuk Menma.

"Berhenti Sakura!" kata Ino dengan nada tinggi. Sakura hanya memalingkan pandangannya, membuat Hinata tertawa cukup keras. Ia sangat terhibur dengan tingkah laku Sakura yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Hinata jangan menertawakanku" rajuk Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Pipinya mengembung membuat dirinya semakin imut. Semua orang yang ada disana ikut tertawa melihat Sakura yang cemberut seperti itu.

"Hahaha, Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang kau bantu aku menata pakaian Hinata" ajak Ino. Dengan enggan, Sakura membantu merapikan pakaian Hinata dan memasukan ke dalam tas. Hari ini Hinata sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, dan nanti sore mereka akan _take off_ menuju kota Ame. Tadi siang sepulang sekolah, Shion datang bersama sahabatnya, Namikaze Menma, menjenguk Hinata. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya saat melihat Hinata yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Neji pamit meninggalkan Hinata bersama Shion dan Menma, ia bilang akan pergi ke KNHTV ketika Shion dan Menma datang. Hari ini, dia dan Band-nya akan mulai debut pertama mereka di KNHTV. Tak beberapa lama, Ino dan Sakura datang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton TV dulu. Kata Neji-niisama, dia dan bandnya akan memulai debut pertama mereka?" usul Shion yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka bertiga. Ia mengambil _remote_ yang berada di atas nakas, kemudian menekan tombol _on_.

 _"_ _Oke, Hari ini kita kedatangan Band yang baru memulai debut pertama mereka. Mari kita sambut, ZHIEND"_ ucap pembawa acara yang memandu acara itu hari ini. Setelah nama band itu disebutkan, satu persatu personel band ZHIEND keluar.

 _"_ _KYAAAA!"_ teriak para penonton ketika kelima personel ZHIEND berdiri diatas panggung itu.

"APA?! Kenapa Pantat Ayam itu ada disana?" teriak Sakura menunjuk sosok pemuda berambut raven yang berdiri disana.

"Pantat Ayam, siapa itu?" Tanya Shion.

"Itu pemuda yang berada disamping Neji" jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk pemuda yang berada di samping Neji. Semua menatap sosok yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura.

"Oh dia. Aku kenal dengan dia" sahut Menma membuat ketiga gadis menoleh kearahnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Ino.

"Dia itu Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat dari kakakku, Namikaze Naruto" jawab Menma sambil menunjuk sosok pemuda berambut kuning pirang yang berada disamping pembawa acara.

"Sebentar, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama Uchiha, tapi dimana?" gumam Sakura.

Hinata menatap kelayar televisi yang berada tepat didepannya. Amethysnya terus menatap sosok pemuda berambut kuning pirang yang ditunjuk Menma tadi.

"Namikaze Naruto" gumamnya pelan.

' _Jadi, namanya Namikaze Naruto. Kireii namae_ ' batinnya.

* * *

Sosok gadis berambut merah panjang duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di balkon rumah miliknya. Didepannya sebuah laptop putih yang menampilkan sebuah video _streaming_ salah satu stasiun televisi. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika kamera itu menyorot seorang pemuda berambut kuning pirang yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya.

 _"_ _Perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto. Saya disini sebagai vokalis sekaligus gitaris"_ ucap pemuda itu dengan nada tegas namun terkesan ramah. Tak lupa cengiran khas miliknya terlukis diwajah tampannya. Membuat gadis itu tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Dia sama sekali tidak berubah" kata gadis itu pelan. Tangannya terulur kedepan, menyentuh pelan layar laptopnya seakan-akan ia bisa menyentuh sosok pemuda itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun" gumam gadis itu. Airmatanya turun melalui kedua pipi pucatnya. Mata Violetnya menatap sendu pemuda itu.

"Sara-sama, waktunya Anda untuk meminum obat" ucap salah satu pelayannya.

Gadis bernama Sara itu menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil beberapa butir obat dan segelas air putih yang sudah disediakan pelayannya, lalu meminumnya. Pelayan itu mengundurkan dirinya setelah Sara meminum obatnya, membiarkan nona mudanya beristirahat.

Sara beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kembali menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia menatap layar laptopnya, disana sosok pemuda berambut kuning pirang itu bernyanyi bersama pemuda berambut raven dan memainkan gitar kesayangannya. Sara tersenyum tipis mendengar nyanyian pemuda itu, hatinya terasa hangat ketika dia mendengar lantunan lagu yang di nyanyikan pemuda itu.

"Naruto-kun, Maafkan aku"

* * *

"Halo, Kaa-san" sapa pemuda berambut merah saat ia menerima telpon.

"…."

"Mungkin hari ini aku pulang ke Ame, ada apa Kaa-san?"

"….."

"Benarkah dia hari ini pulang?"  
"….."

"Baiklah Kaa-san aku akan segera pulang"

"….."

"Iya, aku juga menyayangimu" ucap pemuda itu kemudian menutup ponselnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu. Aku merindukanmu Sakura" gumam pemuda itu sambil menatap wallpaper yang bergambar sosok gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum lebar.

To Be Continue

* * *

Cuap-cuap Author

Oke-oke maafkan Blue's karena lama up.

Blue's terkena penyakit _Malas_ tingkat lanjut, jadi lama up.

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang masih setia menunggu fic abal-abal dan tidak bermutu ini #plakk.

Buat **mauriceandre** yang rela-rela nge-PM Blue's menanyakan kapan fic ini up. Maaf baru bisa up sekarang.

Saya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi.

Terima kasih buat **Yoriko Yakochidan, Friendstyas, Hitamputih904, Aru Hasuna 2409, desypramitha26,** feli chan **, IndigoRasengan23,** Tsunderella-chan **,** natsu **,** **kurama no yokay, Salsabilla12, dan yudi arata**. Dan para Silent Readers serta yang sudah nge follow dan nge Fav fic ini.

Mind to Review J

Jaa ne~

Sign

Blue's Princess


	5. SW5

**_"_** ** _uhmm….uhmm…uhmmm~"_**

 _Sebuah nyanyian merdu membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari asal nyanyian merdu itu. Menata tas gitarnya yang berada di bahu mungilnya, ia melangkah dengan perlahan sembari menajamkan indera pendengarannya_

 ** _"_** ** _Saita nonohana yo~"_**

 _Bunga liar yang mekar_

 ** _"_** ** _Aa … douka oshieteikure~"_**

 _Kumohon beritahu aku_

 _Nyanyian merdu itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Oh, rupanya nyanyian itu berasal dari danau itu, batinnya. Ia terus melangkah mendekati danau itu. Mata Onyxnya menangkap sesosok gadis kecil dengan topi rajutan berwarna merah muda sedang duduk di sebuah bongkahan batu yang cukup besar. Kaki-kaki kecilnya ia celupkan kedalam danau itu. Dirinya langsung terpesona dengan pemandangan didepannya itu._

 ** _"_** ** _Hito wa naze kizutsukeate~"_**

 _Mengapa orang-orang bertarung_

 __ _ **"Arasou no deshou~"**_

 _Dan saling menyakiti_

 ** _"_** ** _Aaaa…~"_**

 _Bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 8 tahun itu mencoba mendekati gadis itu dengan perlahan dan tak sengaja kakinya menginjak ranting kayu yang berada didepannya, membuat gadis itu berhenti bernyanyi dan menengokkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia langsung terdiam di tempat ketika dirinya ketahuan sedang mengintipnya. Namun, ketika dua pasang bola mata berbeda warna itu bertemu, waktu terasa berhenti. Onyx itu seakan terhanyut dalam pesona iris indah itu, begitu pula dengan gadis kecil itu. Seakan tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, bocah laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati gadis kecil yang masih duduk dengan wajah yang penasaran._

 _"_ _Uhmm, h-hai" sapa bocah itu. Gadis kecil itu hanya diam, tidak menanggapi sapaan bocah laki-laki dihadapannya._

 _"_ _Suaramu merdu" puji sang bocah saat dirinya berada di depan sang gadis kecil._

 _Kedua pipi gadis itu bersemu merah mendengar pujiannya. "Te-terima kasih"_

 _"_ _Hn, lagu apa yang kau nyanyikan tadi?" tanyanya_

 _Gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan olehku tadi"_

 _"_ _Jadi, maksudmu kau menciptakannya sendiri"_

 _"_ _i-iya"_

 _"_ _Wuuaaa, keren?!" seru sang bocah antusias, membuat gadis itu terkejut._

 _"_ _E-eh"_

 _"_ _Kau keren sekali bisa menciptakan sebuah lagu. Aku saja belum bisa menciptakan satupun lagu" ucap sang bocah dengan nada sedih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis kecil itu menatap sedih bocah laki-laki dihadapannya yang memasang wajah murung. Tiba-tiba Emeraldnya menangkap tas gitar yang berada di bahu mungil bocah itu. Sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya._

 _"_ _Bagaimana kalau kamu yang menciptakan nadanya?" usul gadis itu membuat bocah berambut raven itu mendongakkan kepalanya._

 _"_ _A-apa?"_

 _"_ _Kau menciptakan nadanya untuk laguku tadi. Kau bisa bermain gitarkan?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk tas yang berada di bahunya. Nampak bocah laki-laki itu sedang berpikir, menimbang-nimbang usulan gadis didepannya._

 _"_ _Baiklah aku setuju" wajah gadis itu langsung berubah senang. Ia menggeser tubuhnya agar bocah laki-laki itu bisa duduk disampingnya. Bocah itu langsung menaiki batu itu, lalu mengeluarkan gitar miliknya._

 _"_ _Sudah siap?" gadis itu membalas dengan anggukan kepalanya._

 _Bocah laki-laki itu memetik senar gitarnya pelan, mencoba mencari nada yang pas untuk lagu itu. Setelah dirasa pas menurut mereka, gadis kecil itu mulai bernyanyi diiringi petikan gitar sang bocah._

 ** _"_** ** _uhmm….uhmm…uhmmm~"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Saita nonohana yo~"_**

 _Bunga liar yang mekar_

 ** _"_** ** _Aa … douka oshieteikure~"_**

 _Kumohon beritahu aku_

 ** _"_** ** _Hito wa naze kizutsukeate~"_**

 _Mengapa orang-orang bertarung_

 __ _ **"Arasou no deshou~"**_

 _Dan saling menyakiti_

 ** _"_** ** _Aaaa…~"_** ** _1_**

 _Bocah laki-laki itu berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan memandang sosok disampingnya itu. Sosok gadis kecil yang menurutnya sangat cantik, apalagi wajah cantik dan imutnya itu disinari cahaya senja membuat dia semakin cantik dimatanya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil ketika mata Onyxnya menangkap gadis itu tersenyum._

 _'_ _Cantik' batinnya._

 _"_ _Hei kamu melamun ya" bocah itu langsung tersadar ketika tangan mungil itu melambai-lambai didepan wajahnya. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi tembemnya._

 _"_ _Ah, ti-tidak kok" kilahnya._

 _"_ _Saki?!"_

 _Keduanya bocah itu langsung menoleh kearah suara itu. Disana seorang pemuda berambut merah melambai-lambaikan tangannya, memanggil sang gadis._

 _"_ _Ah, aku harus pulang" ucap gadis itu._

 _Sebenarnya bocah laki-laki itu sedikit tidak rela ketika gadis kecil itu pergi, namun hari sudah beranjak malam dan mereka harus segera pulang. Gadis itu berdiri dan merapikan rok miliknya serta topi rajutannya sebelum ia berjalan menuju pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Eh tunggu dulu?!" cegah bocah laki-laki itu, gadis kecil itu berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya._

 _"_ _Ya ada apa?" tanyanya._

 _"_ _Siapa namamu?"  
Gadis kecil itu berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia tersenyum manis sebelum ia menjawab._

 _"_ _Saki, kalau kamu?"_

 _"_ _Sasu"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Sasu-_ kun _" ucap gadis bernama Saki itu sebelum ia berlari menuju pemuda itu._

 _Bocah yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu tersenyum kecil, "Sampai jumpa Saki"_

 ** _SNOW WHITE_**

Story by

 **Blue's Princess**

Disclamer

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_**

Pairing

 ** _[Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata]_**

 ** _[Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura]_**

 _Slight_ _ **[Sai – Yamanaka Ino]**_

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort** **, Drama**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, alur cepat dan membingungkan**

 **Cerita membosankan, typo berkeliaran, geje dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 ** _~Happy Reading~ ^^_**

"Ne, Ino. Bukankah kita harus ke Ame? Kenapa kita malah ke Suna sih?" Tanya Sakura ketika mereka berada di pesawat.

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura." Jawab Ino, sedangkan Hinata tertidur disebelah Ino karena efek dari obat yang ia minum sebelum mereka menaiki pesawat.

"Kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan semua ini, Pig?!" ucap Sakura sedikit berbisik.

"Entah. Mungkin seseorang menyuruh mereka mencegat kita dibandara dan menyuruh kita menaiki pesawat ini" jawab Ino sekenanya.

Beberapa menit lalu, saat mereka baru saja tiba dibandara, tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang berbadan besar menghadang mereka bertiga. Orang-orang itu menyuruh mereka mengikutinya. Mereka bertiga menatap curiga kearah orang-orang itu. Setelah berdebat cukup lama, akhirnya mereka bertiga mau mengikuti orang-orang itu dan mereka berakhir di dalam pesawat pribadi yang baru saja lepas landas.

"Mungkin"

"Sudah kita lihat saja apa yang mereka renscanakan" ujar Ino.

30 menit perjalanan udara dari Konoha menuju Suna, akhirnya pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mendarat di Suna. Setelah menganggkat dan menaruh koper-koper milik mereka didalam mobil, mobil yang mereka tumpangi meluncur ke Lapangan sepak bola yang telah dirubah menjadi sebuah panggung mewah dan besar.

"Wah, keren sekali panggungnya. Siapa yang akan konser disini?" Tanya Hinata dengan pandangan takjub. Ino dan Sakura terdiam. Mereka sama-sama takjub dan terpana dengan _desaign_ panggung yang berada di depan mereka. Panggung itu terlihat sangat mewah dan megah. Pasti bukan sembarangan artis yang konser disini. Terlihat sudah banyak penonton yang berdiri didepan panggung itu.

Seorang pria tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka, terlihat dari _tagname_ yang berada dilehernya, dia pasti salah satu panitia konser ini.

"Mari saya antar ke tenda yang sudah disiapkan buat kalian" ucap pria itu.

"Ano, maaf. Kenapa kami diundang kesini? Lalu ini konser siapa?" Tanya Ino kepada panitia itu.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepada kalian" jawab panitia itu, membuat Ino cemberut dengan jawaban itu.

"Ini tenda milik kalian. Selamat beristirahat" kata Panitia itu ketika mereka tiba di depan tenda yang dikhususkan untuk mereka. Kemudian ia pamit mengundurkan diri, membiarkan mereka beristirahat sejenak

"Aku masih penasaran dengan ini semua" ucap Ino sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang telah disediakan disana.

"Benar, siapa ya yang akan konser dipanggung semegah itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Nanti kita akan mengetahuinya" jawab Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah mereka sudah tiba?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang kepada pemuda berambut merah bata.

"Sudah. Kini mereka ada di tenda yang khusus disiapkan untuk mereka" jawab pemuda itu sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Teman-teman, sudah saatnya kita tampil" Kata pemuda berambut orange, membuat semua orang yang ada didalam tenda itu berdiri. Mereka membuat lingkaran kecil.

"Baiklah, konser kita kali ini harus sesukses konser kita sebelumnya" ucap pemuda berambut orange itu kemudian ia menganggkat tangannya kedepan, yang diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

" **AKATSUKI** Sukses"

* * *

Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino duduk di kursi khusus tamu yang telah disediakan oleh panitia. Mereka benar-benar bingung sekaligus penasaran kenapa mereka ada disini serta siapa yang akan konser hari ini. Tiba-tiba penonton-penonton didepan mereka itu berteriak histeris, membuat mereka bertiga menoleh keatas panggung. Mereka tercengang ketika melihat siapa yang berada diatas panggung itu.

"AKATSUKI?!" ucap mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

Siapa yang tak kenal Akatsuki, sebuah group vocal yang terdiri dari 6 orang pemuda tampan. Pain Yahiko sang _leader_ , kemudian Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Nagato, Deidara, Kisame, dan Haruno Sasori.

"Ja-jadi konser ini milik mereka" ucap Ino tidak percaya sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura hanya diam mematung.

Pain Yahiko berdiri didepan teman-temannya ketika lagu itu berputar, ia memulai menyanyikan lirik awal lagu mereka. Semua penonton disana yang mayoritas para gadis-gadis berteriak histeris ketika Pain Yahiko bernyanyi.

 ** _Kimi to deatta no wa_**

( _Bertemu denganmu_ )

 ** _Tada no guuzen janai_**

( _Bukanlah hanya kebetulan_ )

 ** _Kore wo unmei to yobunda_**

( _Inilah yang disebut takdir_ )

Kemudian disambung oleh Uzumaki Nagato

 ** _Sono hitomi ni utsuru_**

( _Mata itu telah mencerminkan_ )

 ** _Bokutachi ga kagayaite_**

( _Kita bersama yang bersinar_ )

 ** _Irareru youni zutto_**

( _Yang akan selalu ada_ )

 ** _Mitsumetsuzukete_**

( _Dengan memandangku saja_ _)_

(Uchiha Itachi)

 ** _(_** ** _I'll be_** ** _)_** ** _itsu no hi mo kimi ni_**

 _(_ _(Aku akan selalu) sampai kapanpun denganmu_ _)_

 ** _(_** ** _With you_** ** _)_** ** _egao wo tayasanai_**

 _(_ _(Bersamamu) untuk selalu jaga senyummu_ _)_

 ** _Ima koko de chikaitai, you and me_**

 _(_ _Kuikrarkan janji di sini, kau dan aku_ _)_

(Uzumaki Nagato)

 ** _(Please be) dakara moshi kono mune ga_**

 _(_ _(Kumohon) agar bilamana suatu hari_ _)_

 ** _(With me) michi ni mayou hi ni wa_**

 _(_ _(Bersamaku) ketika aku kehilangan arah_ _)_

 ** _Mirai he no tobira wo hiraite hoshii_**

 _(_ _Kuingin kau dapat membuka pintu masa depan_ _)_

(Pain Yahiko)

 ** _Ready, ready ready for the take off_**

 _(_ _Bersiap, bersiap bersiap untuk lepas landas_ _)_

 ** _Michinaru sekai he to_**

 _(_ _Menuju dunia lain_ _)_

 ** _Maiagarunda_**

 _(_ _Yang membumbung tinggi_ _)_

 ** _Dakara sono te hanasanai de buddy_**

 _(_ _Maka janganlah lepas tangan ini kawan_ _)_

Semua penonton ikut bernyanyi bersama idola mereka. Mereka sangat antusias dan terlihat sangat enerjik ketika mereka bernyanyi. Tak jarang terdengar teriakan histeris dari mereka memanggil nama masing-masing anggota Akatsuki. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata melongo ketika melihat penampilan mereka diatas panggung.

(Kisame)

 ** _Ready, ready ready for the take off_**

 _(_ _Bersiap, bersiap bersiap untuk lepas landas_ _)_

 ** _Yume ga mezasu basho he_**

 _(_ _Menuju tempat impian_ _)_

 ** _Tsukanda kono kizuna_**

 _(_ _Dan ikatan kita yang ada_ _)_

 ** _Nigirishimete_**

 _(_ _Peganglah erat_ _)_

(Deidara)

 ** _Daremo ga idomu toki_**

 _(_ _Tiap manusia yang menghadapi tantangan_ _)_

 ** _Fuan ni kakerareru_**

 _(_ _Akan merasa gelisah_ _)_

 ** _Sonna toki wa sotto_**

 _(_ _Dan ketika waktu itu tiba_ _)_

 ** _Senaka oshite yo_**

 _(_ _Doronglah aku_ _)_

(Uchiha Itachi)

 ** _(Please be) kimi no sono hito koto wa_**

 _(_ _(Kumohon) hanya dengan satu kata itu darimu_ _)_

 ** _(With me) saki ni susumu tame no_**

 _(_ _(Bersamaku) dapat membuatku tetap berdiri_ _)_

 ** _Tsuyoi yuuki ni naru mahou no kotoba_**

 _(_ _Dan menjadi kata ajaib yang begitu kuat_ _)_

(Pain Yahiko)

 ** _Ready, ready ready for the take off_**

 _(_ _Bersiap, bersiap bersiap untuk lepas landas_ _)_

 ** _Chiheisen mezasunda_**

 _(_ _Melaju ke ufuk langit_ _)_

 ** _Ano mukou de_**

 _(_ _Dan di sana_ _)_

 ** _Kitto, dareka ga matteiru buddy_**

 _(_ _Kuyakin, ada yang sedang menunggu kawan_ _)_

(Kisame)

 ** _Ready, ready ready for the take off_**

 _(_ _Bersiap, bersiap bersiap untuk lepas landas_ _)_

 ** _Umare kawaru basho he_**

 _(_ _Menuju tempat kita dapat terlahir kembali_ _)_

 ** _Maiorirunda_**

 _(_ _Kita 'kan terbang_ _)_

 ** _Hitotsu ni naru tameni_**

 _(_ _Untuk dapat menjadi satu_ _)_

(Deidara)

 ** _Now listen hellow low low to the flow_**

 _(_ _Kini dengarlah salam ringan yang mengalir_ _)_

 ** _We got a future kanjiro (ahhhy)_**

 _(_ _Kita punya masa depan, rasakanlah (ahhhy)_ _)_

 ** _Baby make that and break down_**

 _(_ _Kasih wujudkanlah dan terobos_ _)_

 ** _Let's jump up let's jump up uh_**

 _(_ _Ayo lompat, ayo lompat uh_ _)_

(Haruno Sasori)

 ** _(We gonna go higher) jidai ga_**

 _(_ _(Kita 'kan terbang tinggi) sang waktu_ _)_

 ** _Yes motometa we want it oh my god_**

 _(_ _Ya, mintalah, kita menginginkannya, oh Tuhan_ _)_

 ** _Everybody do it now_**

 _(_ _Semua lakukan sekarang_ _)_

 ** _Sono mama (with me) show you how_**

 _(_ _Begitulah (bersamaku) tunjukkan padamu_ _)_

 ** _Baby, it's my dream_**

 _(_ _Kasih, inilah impianku_ _)_

 ** _But sore wa just your dream_**

 _(_ _Tetapi itu pun hanya impianmu_ _)_

 ** _Let me hear kimi ni tokeru we are ready?_**

 _(_ _Biarkan kudengar, untuk menggapaimu, kita siap?_ _)_

 ** _Let's take off_**

 _(_ _Ayo lepas landas_ _)_

(All)

 ** _Deai ga i_** ** _nochi_** ** _wo hakondeikunda_**

 _(_ _Pertemuan kita akan datangkan kehidupan_ _)_

(Kisame)

 ** _Ready, ready ready for the take off_**

 _(_ _Bersiap, bersiap bersiap untuk lepas landas_ _)_

 ** _Yume ga mezasu basho he_**

 _(_ _Menuju tempat impian_ _)_

 ** _Te ni shita kono kizuna_**

 _(_ _Ikatan yang telah kita genggam_ _)_

 ** _Nigirishimete_**

 _(_ _Peganglah erat_ _)_ 2

Mereka berenam langsung berpengangan tangan setelah lagu mereka berakhir kemudian membungkuk memberi penghormatan, teriakan para penonton semakin menggema ketika idola mereka melambaikan tangan. Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata hanya bisa memandang takjub sekaligus terpesona dengan penampilan para anggota Akatsuki.

"Wow, penampilan yang sangat keren." Ucap Ino kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Iya, dan mereka semakin keren saja" sahut Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sasori berjalan kedepan, kemudian mata hazelnya menatap kearah kursi khusus para tamu undangan. Ia tak dapat menahan senyumannya ketika ia mendapati seseorang duduk disana diantara para tamu undangan.

"Hmm, mohon perhatiannya sebentar" ucap Sasori mengawali pembicaraannya.

Semua orang yang berada disana langsung terdiam dan menatap kearahnya, tak terkecuali Sakura dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hari ini sangat special buat kami karena akhirnya kami bisa manggung di tanah kelahiran kami, Suna dan di depan kalian para **PECINTA AKATSUKI**. Dan juga ini adalah hari special buatku, karena adikku tercinta berada disini bersama sahabat-sahabatnya" Ucap Sasori membuat para penggemarnya saling berbisik-bisik siapa adik dari Haruno Sasori. Mereka hanya tau jika Haruno Sasori memiliki seorang adik perempuan, namun tak dijelaskan siapa dia. Ino menoleh kesamping, tepatnya kearah Sakura. Dia tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasori tadi. Sakura menatap kearah panggung dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Buat Imouto-ku tersayang" sambung Sasori sambil menatap kearah kursi tamu undangan, "Happy Birthday, maaf Nii-san baru bisa mengucapkan sekarang. Untuk kado ulang tahun untukmu, Akatsuki akan menyanyikan lagu khusus untukmu. Nii-san menyayangimu, **Haruno Sakura** " kata Sasori mengakhiri pidato singkatnya.

Ia menghampiri teman-temannya, membentuk formasi. Music pun berputar. Sasori mengawali lagu mereka.

 ** _An empty street_**  
 _Jalanan terasa sepi_  
 ** _An empty house_**  
 _Rumah terasa kosong_  
 ** _A hole inside my heart_**  
 _Terasa ada lubang di hatiku_  
 ** _I_** ** _'m all alone_** _  
Aku sendiri_  
 ** _The rooms are getting smaller (smaller)_**  
 _Semua ruang terasa semakin sempit_ 3

Sakura menitikan airmatanya saat mendengar Sasori menyanyikan lagu yang dikhususkan untuk dirinya itu. Dia benar-benar merindukan sosok Haruno Sasori, Sang kakak yang paling ia sayangi. Karena kesibukan masing-masing, Sakura dengan SNOW WHITE-nya dan Sasori dengan AKATSUKI-nya, membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Apalagi AKATSUKI sudah _Go Internasional_ membuat dirinya semakin sulit bertemu dengan sang kakak.

"Baka Aniki" gumam Sakura sambil terisak haru memandang sosok sang Kakak yang kini berada diatas panggung itu, sosok idolanya serta panutannya hingga kini. Ia memulai debut SNOW WHITE bersama Hinata itu semua berkat sosok Haruno Sasori, membuat ia percaya diri tampil bersama Hinata diatas panggung hingga saat ini.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sai duduk disofa. Didepan mereka Naruko duduk dengan anggun. Ia menatap keenam pemuda didepannya. Ia menghela napas perlahan. Kenapa sangat sulit sekali mengatakan ini kepada mereka.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pembicaraannya. Karena pihak dari SNOW WHITE-"

"Tunggu, SNOW WHITE?! Maksud nee-chan, duogroup yang terkenal itu? Kenapa mereka juga ada di manajemen ini?" potong Naruto.

"Memang mereka salah satu artis dari manajemen kita, dan mereka sudah lama berada dinaungan kita" jawab Naruko santai.

Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah, lanjutkan"

"Oke, karena SNOW WHITE tidak datang hari ini, jadi aku akan bicara dengan kalian. Ini tentang kontes pencarian itu" kata Naruko.

"Apa ada masalah, Naruko-nee?" Tanya Sai.

"Ya, lagu milik kalian dan SNOW WHITE telah dicuri" jawab Naruko membuat keenam pemuda itu membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"A-apa?! Bagaimana bisa Naruko-nee?" sahut Kiba.

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku juga tidak tahu, kemarin pihak panitia kontes itu tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan memberitahukan berita hilangnya lagu milik kalian" ucap Naruko sedih.

Mereka menggelengkan kepala pelan. Bagaimana bisa lagu yang susah-susah mereka ciptakan itu dicuri.

"Bagaimana dengan SNOW WHITE, apakah mereka sudah mengetahui tentang berita ini?" Tanya Neji.

"Tidak, hanya kalian yang baru mengetahuinya" jawab Naruko.

Neji menundukkan kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing, Hinata jangan sampai tahu. Ia takut kesehatan sang adik semakin memburuk ketika mendengar berita ini. Apalagi dia baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

"Kuso?! Padahal lagu itu sangat sempurna untuk kontes itu, tapi malah hilang dicuri" umpat Naruto.

"Hah, mau gimana lagi. Lebih baik kita membuat lagu baru saja" ucap Shikamaru dengan santainya, membuat sahabat-sahabatnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Memangnya semudah itu membuat lagu! Apalagi waktu kita semakin mepet, Shikamaru" seru Kiba kesal.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang sedari diam saja. Mendecak kesal, ia mengeluarkan map berisi lagu-lagu ciptaannya dan Shikamaru dari dalam tas ranselnya. Lalu ia melemparkan map itu ke meja yang berada didepannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengambil map dari atas meja.

"Buka saja" jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto membuka Map berwarna biru itu. Matanya melebar ketika irisnya menatap isi map itu.

"I-ini?!"

"Ya, itu kumpulan lirik lagu yang aku dan Shikamaru ciptakan" Sahut Sasuke.

Semua orang memandang dirinya dan Shikamaru dengan pandangan takjub. Mereka tidak menyangka jika dua sahabat mereka bisa membuat lagu sebanyak ini.

"Dengan ini kita tidak usah bersusah payah membuat lagu" kata Sai yang dibalas anggukan oleh kelima sahabatnya.

Setelah memilih dan menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya pilihan mereka jatuh pada lagu ciptaan Sasuke.

"Ini lirik lagu kami yang baru" kata Shikamaru memberi beberapa lembaran lirik lagu yang telah mereka pilih. Naruko menerimanya, kemudian membacanya sedikit.

"Baiklah, besok akan kuserahkan kepada panitia kontes itu. Sekarang kalian bisa sedikit tenang. Urusan tentang hilangnya lagu kalian akan segera kutangani, jadi kalian hanya focus terhadap karir dan perlombaan kalian nanti" tutur Naruko sambil menaruh lembaran itu diatas meja kerjanya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" pamit Sai, kemudian dia bersama sahabat-sahabatnya keluar dari ruangan Direktur itu.

* * *

Kini mereka sudah berada disalah satu tenda dimana para member Akatsuki beristirahat. Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, menatap kesal kearah sang kakak. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya duduk dengan santai. Ia menempelkan ponselnya di salah satu telinganya. Sepertinya ia sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Gomen … Gomen Kaa-chan. Iya aku mengaku salah telah menculik Sakura" ucapnya.

"…."

"Iya, aku janji besok kami akan terbang ke Ame dan membawa pulang Sakura dengan selamat"

"…."

"Iya Kaa-chan, aku janji"

"…."

"Kami juga menyayangimu" kata Sasori sambil menutup ponselnya.

"Kau puas sekarang, tiba-tiba menyulik kami dan membawa kami ke Suna tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dulu" ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal saat Sasori menaruh ponselnya di tas meja rias. Bibirnya mengerucut kedepan, kedua pipinya mengembung.

Hinata dan Ino hanya menatap dua kakak adik itu dengan pandangan geli menginggat tingkah Sakura yang kekanak-kanakkan jika berhadapan dengan sang kakak. Sedangkan Sasori, ia menahan tawanya melihat adik semata wayangnya itu sedang merajuk. Lihatlah betapa menggemaskan adik kecilnya, raut wajahnya yang masam dengan kedua pipinya menggembung saat ia merajuk membuat semakin manis dimata Sasori. Tangannya terulur, mengacak-acak rambut merah muda milik sang adik.

"Maafkan Nii-san. Kalau diberitahu bukan kejutan namanya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan memaafkan Nii-san jika Nii-san membelikanku _strawberry shortcake_." Kata Sakura membuat Sasori tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Adik kecilnya memang tak pernah berubah.

"Baiklah Sakura-Hime" ucap Sasori. Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Oke" kata Sasori bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka, yang sedang menonton konser mereka tadi. "Akan kuperkenalkan para anggota Akatsuki" sambungnya.

"Sakura, perkenalkan ini Pain Yahiko, _leader_ dari Akatsuki. Pain." Kata Sasori sambil menepuk pelan bahu pemuda berambut orange. Sakura mengangguk pelan dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Pain.

"Kemudian itu Deidara" ia menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang yang mirip dengan Ino,

"Lalu Kisame" ia menunjuk pemuda yang mirip dengan ikan hiu.

"Disebelah Pain itu, Uzumaki Nagato" ia menunjuk pemuda berambut merah yang berada disamping pemuda bernama Pain itu.

"Lalu, pemuda berambut hitam" ia menepuk sedikit keras pemuda disebelahnya, yang langsung mendapat protesan dari sang pemilik "Uchiha Itachi, kau masih menginggatnya kan"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, Uchiha Itachi. Ah, iya dia menginggatnya. Sahabat Kakaknya dan teman satu kelas saat mereka masih tinggal di Suna.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hai Itachi-nii, kabarku baik malah sangat baik Itachi-nii" jawab Sakura ceria.

"Tidak berubah ya, tetap ceria seperti dulu" sahut Itachi membuat Sakura merona.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Perkenalkan mereka sahabat-sahabatku, Hyuga Hinata dan Yamanaka Ino" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk kedua sahabatnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didekatnya.

"Halo" sapa Itachi, Ino dan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, besok kalian akan berangkat ke Ame?" tanya Itachi kepada Sasori.

"Ya, aku sudah mengajukkan cutiku kepada Kakuzu. Orangtuaku ingin aku pulang besok, sudah hampir 1 tahun aku tidak pulang kerumah" ucap Sasori.

"Itu karena kau terus bekerja sampai lupa dengan keluarganya sendiri" sindir Sakura membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu tertawa mendengarnya.

Suasana yang awalnya canggung berubah menjadi lebih ceria berkat keceriaan Sakura dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Canda dan tawa menghiasi tenda itu. Sakura melupakan satu hal. Jika pemuda berambut hitam didepannya ini memiliki nama keluarga yang sama dengan seseorang yang belum lama ini menghiasi hari-harinya.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut merah duduk didepan sebuah piano. Jemari-jemari mungilnya menekan tuts-tuts piano itu dengan pelan. Bibir mungilnya bergerak menyanyikan sebuah lirik, mengikuti alunan nada yang ia mainkan.

 ** _Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo_**

 _Aku tak akan lagi dicintai_ ** _  
Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai_**

 _ataupun diperlukan olehmu_ ** _  
Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de_**

 _sekarang aku sendirian, seperti ini_ ** _  
Ano toki anata wa nante itta no?_**

 _Apa yang kau katakan saat itu?_ ** _  
Todokanai kotoba wa chuu wo mau_**

 _Kata-kata melayang-layang di udara_ _dan tak bisa meraihku_ ** _  
Wakatteru no ni kyou mo shite shimau_**

 _Ku tahu impian dan keinginanku hanya ilusi_ _ **  
**_ ** _Kanawanu negaigoto wo_**

 _Berharap sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terkabulkan_

Ia mengambil udara sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

 ** _Hanasanaide_** _ **g**_ ** _yutto_**

 _Jangan pergi_ ** _  
Te wo nigittete_**

 _Genggamlah tanganku erat-erat_ ** _  
Anata to futari tsudzuku to itte_**

 _Katakanlah, "Aku akan tetap pergi, bersama dirimu"_ ** _  
Tsunaida sono te wa atatakakute_**

 _Tangan yang menggenggam tanganku itu begitu hangat_ ** _  
Yasashikatta_**

 _dan lembut_ 4

Tak terasa airmatanya mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia menatap sendu tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Ia menginggat sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu mengisi relung hatinya itu. Dirinya benar-benar menyesal meninggalkan sosok itu.

"Naruto-kun" lirihnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya bergetar. Ia mengambil ponsel itu.

"Halo"

"…"

"Oh kau, ada apa?"

"…."

"Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi secepatnya aku akan pulang ke Jepang"

"…."

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja. Iya aku juga merindukan kalian"

"…."

"Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah sampai jumpa di Jepang"

Ia menutup ponsel miliknya. Ia terus menatap ponsel itu, sebuah senyuman manis tercetak diwajah pucatnya.

"Aku akan kembali kepadamu, Naruto-kun" ucapnya sambil tersenyum saat melihat sebuah pigura yang menampakkan sosok dirinya bersama pemuda berambut pirang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

1\. Euterpe © EGOIST

2\. Take Off © 2PM

3\. My Love © Westlife

4\. Departures ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~ © EGOIST

Hallo semua~

apa kabar !

Blue's come back nih, ada yang kangen tidak sama akuu *pasang muka genit* #plakkk

okee please jangan marah dulu tentang lamanya blue's up nih FF

thank's buat kalian yang udah review, alert, dan nge-fav

please Review bagi yang berminat~ ^^V


	6. SW6

Sakura duduk diatas batu di danau dekat dengan rumahnya dulu. Sepulang dari konser Akatsuki kemarin, ia memilih menginap di rumahnya itu daripada di hotel. Jarak rumahnya dengan tempat konser tidak terlalu jauh, hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk sampai disana. Untung saja rumah itu masih milik keluarganya. Mereka tidak rela menjual rumah itu karena rumah itu memiliki banyak kenangan indah. Sakura menatap lurus kearah danau. Waktu kecil ia sering sekali pergi kesana. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya ditempat itu. Sakura menyukainya, karena disana terasa sunyi dan damai. Kedua kakinya ia celupkan kedalam air danau.

" _ **uhmm….uhmm…uhmmm~**_

Sakura bersenandung sembari menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya didalam air danau. Ia selalu melakukan kegiatan itu ketika dia berada di danau.

" _ **Saita nonohana yo~"**_

Bunga liar yang mekar

" _ **Aa … douka oshieteikure~"**_

Kumohon beritahu aku

" _ **Hito wa naze kizutsukeate~"**_

Mengapa orang-orang bertarung

 __ _ **"Arasou no deshou~"**_

Dan saling menyakiti

" _ **uhmm…uhmm..uhmmm~"**_

Ia menyanyikan lagu pertama yang ia ciptakan dengan nada pelan nan lembut. Memorinya berputar mengenang kejadian 10 tahun lalu. Disini, ditempat ini ia pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang bocah laki-laki bertopi biru dongker yang membawa tas gitarnya. Ditempat ini pula, lagu miliknya itu tercipta berkat bantuan bocah itu. Dulu, ia sering sekali bertemu dan bermain dengan bocah itu. Hingga suatu hari, ia dan bocah itu terpaksa berpisah karena kedua orang tuanya harus pindah keluar kota karena urusan pekerjaan. Sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar dan keberadaan bocah laki-laki itu. Menghela napas pelan, Sakura bangkit dari posisinya. Ia ingat, hari ini ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya harus berangkat menuju Ame. Ia membersihkan celananya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan danau itu. Ia harus segera bersiap-siap. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan danau itu, Sakura menatap kearah danau itu dengan pandangan sendu.

' _Sasu, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu?!_ '

"Shion-chan?!"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Shion membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkap sosok Namikaze Menma berjalan -tepatnya berlari- menghampirinya.

"Ohayou Menma-kun" sapanya saat Menma sudah berada didepannya.

"Ohayou, mau kekelas?" Shion mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita barengan saja" usul Menma yang langsung disetujui oleh Shion.

Dalam perjalanan, Menma tak henti bercerita terkadang melayangkan sebuah candaan kepada Shion. Shion menanggapi cerita Menma dengan tersenyum tak jarang ia ikut tertawa mendengar candaan Menma yang pemuda itu layangkan kepadanya.

"Duh, pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan saja" kata seseorang membuat mereka berdua berhenti dan langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Konohamaru?!"

"Ohayou Shion, Menma" sapa Konohamaru.

"Ohayou Konohamaru-kun" balas Shion.

"Ohayou, sejak kapan kau ada disitu, Hamaru?" Tanya Menma.

"Baru saja. Hei Menma, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berduaan" sindir Konohamaru membuat keduanya merona.

"A-apa maksudmu Konohamaru, tadi itu hanya kebetulan saja aku bertemu Shion-chan di gerbang. Jadi sekalian saja kami bareng berjalan menuju kelas. Kau tak usah berpikiran macam-macam" elak Menma salah tingkah.

Konohamaru hanya mengangguk-mengangguk pelan namun ia menyerigai jahil, dan Menma langsung mendeathglare dirinya.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita kekelas" ajak Shion, melerai pertengkaran mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk disalah satu bangku di taman sekolahnya. Dikedua telinganya terpasang _earphone_ yang tersambung dengan ponsel miliknya. Menutup kedua matanya, ia menikmati suasana pagi ini. Senyuman terlukis dengan indah diwajah cantiknya.

" _ **uhmm….uhmm…uhmmm~**_

Ia bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang kini tengah ia dengarkan. Lagu itu cukup membuat dirinya tenang. Nada serta lirik lagu itu benar-benar membuat ia tersentuh. Dia harus memberikan _apresiasi_ kepada Sakura. Lagu ciptaannya ini benar-benar sangat bagus.

" _ **Saita nonohana yo~"**_

Bunga liar yang mekar

" _ **Aa … douka oshieteikure~"**_

Kumohon beritahu aku

" _ **Hito wa naze kizutsukeate~"**_

Mengapa orang-orang bertarung

 __ _ **"Arasou no deshou~"**_

Dan saling menyakiti

" _ **uhmm…uhmm..uhmmm~"**_

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang berjalan melewati koridor terhenti ketika mendengar sayup-sayup seseorang sedang bersenandung. Bukan suaranya yang membuat dirinya terhenti, namun nada lagu itulah yang membuat dirinya terhenti. Ia sangat mengenali nada lagu itu. Nada lagu yang ia ciptakan dengan sosok gadis kecil yang dulu sering ia temui 10 tahun yang lalu. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia mengikuti arah suara itu. Dan disanalah, ditaman itu, dia melihat sosok gadis berambut indigo sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ia sedang bersenandung sembari menikmati suasana pagi. Sepasang _earphone_ terpasang dikedua telinganya. Perlahan-lahan ia mencoba mendekati gadis itu.

" _ **Uhmmm…Uhmmm…Uhmmm~"**_

" _ **Saita nonohana yo~"**_

Bunga liar yang mekar

" _ **Aa … douka oshieteikure~"**_

Kumohon beritahu aku

"Hei" panggil Sasuke ketika dirinya berada didepan gadis itu.

Hinata terlonjak dan langsung membuka matanya. Amethysnya membulat ketika dirinya mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu pangeran Konoha Senior High School berdiri tepat didepannya. Dengan terburu-buru, ia melepaskan salah satu _earphone_ nya.

"Sa-sasuke senpai, a-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup, pemuda disampingnya memandang dirinya dengan tatapan tajam dan intens.

"Lagu itu, kau tahu lagu itu dari siapa?" Tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"E-eh?!"

"Aku tanya kau tahu lagu itu dari siapa?" tanyanya lagi tak sabar.

"Ano~ a-aku tahu lagu ini dari sahabatku" jawab Hinata lirih.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia-"

"Hinata?!" tiba-tiba seseorang memotong kalimatnya. Mereka berdua langsung menoleh dan menemukan sosok gadis berambut hitam berjalan- tepatnya berlari -mendekati mereka. Sasuke mendecih kesal karena terganggu oleh gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Hah.. hah.. syukurlah kau masih ada disini. Iruka-sensei mencarimu, katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin Beliau sampaikan padamu" ucap gadis itu sedikit ngos-ngosan. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf senpai, aku harus menemui Iruka-sensei. Kami permisi dulu, Sasuke-senpai" pamit Hinata, membungkuk sedikit kemudian ia berjalan bersama gadis berambut hitam itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggeram kesal.

"Sial! Padahal sedikit lagi aku menemukan petunjuk tentang ' _dia_ '" umpat Sasuke.

Dipihak lain, ada dua sosok yang melihat dirinya bersama Hinata tadi. Dua sosok itu terlihat sama-sama menahan kesal saat melihat interaksi dirinya dengan Hinata.

"Kalian melihat Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kepada keempat Sahabatnya.

"Tadi kulihat dirinya sedang pergi ke toilet" jawab Kiba tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari PSP-nya.

Naruto langsung beranjak pergi menyusul sahabat ravennya itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan pada pemuda itu. Saat dirinya melewati taman sekolah, iris safirnya menangkap sosok pemuda yang ia cari berada ditaman. Saat ia akan menghampiri sosok itu, Naruto melihat pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu sedang berbicara dengan sosok gadis berambut indigo. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang serius –lebih tepatnya wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat serius-. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa panas melihat interaksi kedua orang itu. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat dibalik saku celananya. Ia terus menatap keduanya hingga seorang gadis berambut hitam datang menganggu mereka berdua. Entah apa yang gadis itu bilang, membuat gadis berambut indigo itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemuda raven itu dengan raut wajah yang menahan amarah. Dengan menahan kesal, Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya sebelum ia benar-benar meninju sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk dibangkunya dengan wajah stoicnya. Ia menatap datar papan tulis didepan kelasnya, namun pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Kejadian pagi tadi membuat dirinya teringat sosok gadis kecil dengan topi rajutannya. Sosok yang ingin sekali ia temui selama 10 tahun ini. Saki, nama gadis kecil itu. Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas sosok gadis itu. Wajah imutnya, senyumannya, sifatnya yang ceria dan cenderung manja membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Ah, bagaimana dia sekarang ya?. Pasti sangat cantik. Sasuke semakin ingin bertemu dengannya, cinta pertamanya itu. Tanpa ia sadari senyuman lembut yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan tersungging dengan indahnya di wajah rupawannya, membuat semua gadis-gadis dikelasnya cekikikan dan bersemu merah melihat dirinya sedang tersenyum seperti itu.

Di lain tempat, Naruto terus menatap Sasuke yang berada disampingnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kedua tangannya mengepal, kejadian tadi pagi membuat dirinya merasa kesal. Tunggu?! Kenapa dia merasa kesal sendiri dengan kejadian itu? Ada apa dengan dirinya?. Harusnya dia tidak punya perasaan seperti itu kepada Sasuke. Suka-suka dia mendekati siapa saja, dan itu bukan urusannya. Tapi, kenapa saat menginggat kedekatan Sasuke dengan adik Neji itu membuat dirinya panas dan merasa sangat kesal. Padahal dia tidak begitu mengenal gadis itu. Namun, hati kecilnya terus berteriak jika dirinya begitu mengenal gadis itu. Sejak awal mereka bertemu, Naruto merasa sangat familiar dengan gadis itu bahkan ia sangat merindukan wajah cantiknya. Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan dirinya. Ia menghela napas pelan. Semakin lama semakin aneh saja dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia menopang dagunya kedepan, mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan penjelasan guru didepannya walau ia tahu jika dia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi hanya gara-gara seorang gadis bernama _Hyuga Hinata_.

Hinata menatap beberapa tumpukan buku didepannya. Menghela napas pelan, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekolahnya. Hari ini tugas-tugasnya harus ia selesaikan. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia membawa tumpukan bukunya itu. Benar-benar melelahkan. Hinata tahu resikonya seperti ini jika dirinya ijin tidak masuk sekolah selama 5 hari, apalagi siswa beasiswa seperti dirinya. Sakura dan Ino sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Mereka harus pergi menemui Naruko dikantornya. Sebenarnya Ino sudah mengajaknya untuk ikut, namun Hinata menolak dengan alasan tugas-tugasnya tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Walaupun tugas-tugas itu bisa ia kerjakan di rumah, tapi Hinata memilih mengerjakan di perpustakaan sekolahnya daripada di rumah.

 _ **Ochikondeta toki mo ki ga tsukeba waratteru**_

 _Meskipun aku sedang terjatuh, kamu tetap tersenyum padaku_

 _ **Futari nara sekai wa iki wo fukikaeshita**_

 _Seluruh dunia terasa hidup kembali saat bersamamu_

 _ **Onaji jikan wo wakeainagara**_

 _Kenangan yang kita alami bersama_

 _ **Futari de sugoseta kiseki wo**_

 _Dan setiap keajaiban yang kita alami_

Langkahnya terhenti saat akan melewati persimpangan koridor. Telinga menangkap suara yang berasal dari koridor yang menuju halaman belakang sekolah. ' _Lagu ini lagi_ ' batin Hinata saat mendengar lagu itu, lagi. Ia menimbang-nimbang sebentar, perpustakaan atau halaman belakang sekolah.

"Baiklah" ucapnya setelah selesai dengan pikirannya. Ia memutar badannya, dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang.

Ia melihat sosok pemuda pirang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada tepat di bawah pohon Sakura. Terlihat sebuah gitar berada dipangkuannya. Pandangannya mengarah kedepan. Hinata mengamati pemuda itu dalam diam. Ia menatap lembut pemuda itu dan tersenyum samar.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas, lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing, pikirannya terlalu banyak. Menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan. Iris safirnya membulat ketika menangkap sosok gadis yang sejak tadi mengisi kepalanya. Gadis itu sama seperti dirinya, terkejut ketika dirinya tertangkap basah sedang memandanginya. Naruto menahan tawanya saat melihat tingkah laku gadis itu dan wajahnya memerah seperti buah kesukaan sahabat pantat ayamnya akibat menahan malu. Sedangkan Hinata semakin salah tingkah ketika Naruto menatapnya seperti itu. Karena panik, buku yang ia pegang pun terjatuh. Ia mengambil buku-buku itu dengan tergesa-gesa sambil merutuki dirinya.

Sebuah uluran tangan menghentikan kegiatannya. Hinata mendongakan kepalanya, dia melihat Naruto berdiri didepannya sambil mengulurkan salah satu bukunya. Ia langsung berdiri dan menerima buku yang diulurkan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Te-terima kasih senpai" ucapnya terbata-bata. Hinata langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menjauhi pemuda itu. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang ketika pemuda itu dekat dengannya. Sembari berlari menuju perpustakaan, ia mencoba menenangkan jantungnya itu. Sedangkan Naruto, ia terus menatap gadis berambut indigo itu hingga dia benar-benar hilang di persimpangan koridor. Ia tertawa pelan melihat tingkah gadis itu. Entah mengapa melihat gadis itu bersemu merah karena dirinya, Naruto merasa relung hatinya terasa hangat. Perasaan asing timbul dihatinya, namun ia senang dengan perasaan asing itu. Perasaan yang tak pernah dia rasakan ketika bersama Sara. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sara, Naruto terkejut ketika dirinya sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang gadis itu hari ini. Semua ingatan dan bayangan gadis berambut merah itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan digantikan oleh gadis berambut indigo. Naruto terkekeh kecil menyadari hal itu. Ia beranjak dari sana, mengambil gitarnya kemudian berjalan menuju lokernya.

"APA?! BAGAIMANA ITU BISA TERJADI NEE-SANN!" teriak Sakura membuat dua orang yang berada disana menutup kedua telinganya.

"FOREEHEAD?! Bisa tidak kau kecilkan suaramu itu, HAH?!" tegur Ino sambil menjitak kepala Sakura. Yang dijitak hanya merengut sembari menggelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakkan sahabat pirangnya.

"Gomen" lirihnya.

Naruko mendengus geli melihat interaksi dua sahabat itu. Kemudian ia merubah raut wajahnya. Kedua tangannya ia tumpu diatas meja, menatap kearah kedua gadis itu dengan serius.

"Ya seperti itu. Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana lagu milik kalian itu bisa dicuri. Dan pihak panitia lomba juga belum menemukan siapa pelakunya" ujar Naruko.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal, lagu yang susah-susah mereka buat, dan seenak jidat dicuri oleh pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Apa hanya lagu milik kami saja yang hilang karena dicuri?" tanya Ino.

Naruko menggeleng, "Lagu milik ZHIEND juga ikut dicuri"

"ZHIEND? Siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah _innocent_. Ino langsung menepuk jidat lebar milik sahabatnya.

"Ittai, apaan sih kau Ino, sakit tahu?!" protes Sakura sambil mengelus jidat lebar miliknya.

"Masa kau lupa sih, Forehead. Itu loh Band yang di _manajer_ i oleh Sai. Bandnya Neji-nii" jelas Ino. Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan sembari mengelus tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan ino hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Terus, kami harus melakukan apa Nee-san?" tanya Ino.

"Membuat lagu lagi" jawab Naruko santai, membuat kedua gadis didepannya melongo.

"APA?! Yang benar saja" ucap kedua gadis itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itu satu-satu cara. Kita tidak bisa mengharapkan dari panitia bodoh itu. Mereka memberi waktu kalian untuk membuat lagu lagi" jelas Naruko.

"Hah, baiklah. Besok kami akan memberi lagu terbaru kami" kata Ino pasrah. "Lalu, apa masih ada yang ingin nee-san bicarakan lagi kepada kami?"

"Oh ya, aku ingin SNOW WHITE menjadi model _video clip_ milik ZHIEND" kata Naruko.

"Apa?! Kenapa harus kami menjadi model _video clip_ mereka? Kan masih banyak model lain yang lebih pantas dan _professional_ menjadi model _video clip_ mereka" tanya Sakura.

Naruko menganggkat kedua bahunya, "Mereka yang memilih" dusta Naruko.

Sakura menganga, Ino hanya mendengus geli melihat reaksi sahabat merah mudanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruko.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Sudah lama mereka tidak menjadi model _video clip_ " Sakura menoleh kearah Ino, menatap tajam kearahnya. Ino cuek dengan tatapan tajam milik Sakura.

"Baiklah jadwal _syutting_ nya akan ku konfirmasi kepada kalian nanti" ucap Naruko.

Ino mengangguk, kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya, pamit untuk pergi. Lalu ia menarik lengan Sakura keluar dari ruangan sebelum gadis itu mengomel tentang keputusannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruangan sang kakak. Saat diloker miliknya, tiba-tiba ia ditelpon oleh Naruko untuk segera datang ke kantornya. Ia langsung memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Naruko yang sedang menelepon seseorang, terkejut melihat pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan keras. Setelah melihat siapa pelakunya, ia hanya mendengus lalu menutup telponnya.

"Bisa tidak kau mengetuk terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk kedalam ruanganku, Naruto?!" sindir Naruko. Naruto hanya menganggkat bahunya, kemudian ia menarik kursi yang berada didepan meja kerja kakak perempuannya.

"Ada apa Nee-chan memanggilku" tanya Naruto datar. Naruko mendengus kesal melihat tingkah adik laki-lakinya ini. Kenapa hari ini adiknya sangat menyebalkan sekali, batinnya.

"Ini" Naruko menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Naruto. Naruto menerima kertas itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ini adalah jadwal _syutting video clip_ kalian" ucap Naruko seakan mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran adiknya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Nee-chan. Aku tidak meminta kepadamu"

 **DUG!**

"Ittaiii?!" erang Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat pukulan dari sang Kakak. Perempatan siku dikening wanita berambut pirang tercetak jelas akibat ucapan adik bodohnya itu.

"Baka Aneki, apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Naruto membuat dia mendapat bogeman mentah dari sang Kakak.

"Baka Otouto, bukannya berterima kasih karena sudah kubantu, malah kau bicara seperti itu kepadaku" geram Naruko, tangannya masih mengepal didepan dadanya.

' _Sial aku lupa jika nee-chan itu persis seperti kaa-chan. Sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah_ ' ucap Naruto dalam hati. Ia terus mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat bogeman mentah yang ia terima dari kakak tersayangnya.

"Baik-baik, terima kasih" ucap Naruto setengah hati. Naruko kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya, menatap datar adik laki-lakinya yang mirip dengan ayah dan adik bungsunya itu. Sedangkan Naruto membaca kertas itu dengan pandangan malas. Tiba-tiba safirnya membulat ketika matanya menangkap kalimat yang tercetak disana.

"Apa maksudnya ini nee-chan, SNOW WHITE akan menjadi model _video clip_ kami?" tanya Naruto sambil menggebrak meja. Naruko melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, ia masih menatap datar sang adik.

"Ya, dan aku sudah mengkonfirmasi pihak SNOW WHITE dan mereka setuju dan menerimanya." Jawab Naruko.

"Kenapa harus mereka, kan masih ada artis lainnya untuk jadi model _video clip_ kami?" protes Naruto.

Naruko menganggkat kedua bahunya, "Mereka sangat cocok dengan lagu kalian. Dan mereka sangat cantik dan _cute_ untuk menjadi artis _video clip_ kalian." Jawab Naruko santai.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, keputusanku sudah _final_ " potong Naruko.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, jika kakaknya sudah mengatakan itu. Terpaksa dia harus menerimanya. Sifatnya keras kepala dan tidak mau dibantahnya sangat persis dengan Ibu mereka.

"Ah, baiklah. Nanti akan kuberitahukan anak-anak. Kapan kami akan melakukan _syuttingnya_ dan dimana lokasinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Saat liburan musim panas dan tempat lokasinya akan ku beritahukan nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kalian mempersiapkan diri. Banyak berlatih karena jadwal kalian manggung akan semakin padat, juga kesehatan kalian" nasehat Naruko. Naruto memutar matanya bosan mendengar ocehan kakaknya.

"Baik-baik. Aku mau pulang, Kaa-chan akan mengomeliku juga jika aku telat menyusulnya di mansion Uchiha" kata Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian keluar dari ruangan sang kakak.

"Ah, Naruto" panggil Naruko, membuat Naruto berhenti didepan pintu.

"Ada apa lagi" tanya Naruto malas tanpa membalikkan.

"Bilang pada Kaa-chan, nanti sore Shisui-kun akan datang ke mansion." Kata Naruko.

"Ya…ya… akan ku sampaikan" ucap Naruto sambil menutup pintu dengan keras. Naruko hanya bergumam tak jelas melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang benar-benar menyebalkan itu.

"Hah, selesai juga semuanya" kata Hinata sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas. Ia melihat buku-buku yang berada didepannya. Akhirnya tugas-tugas yang menumpuk akibat dirinya tidak masuk beberapa hari selesai juga. Merapikan semua bukunya yang berada diatas meja, kemudian ia beranjak keluar dari perpustakan setelah berpamitan kepada penjaga perpustakaan. Ketika ia baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan, tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak dirinya dengan sengaja membuat dirinya terjatuh dan buku yang ia bawapun jatuh berantakkan. Sedangkan sang penabrak hanya melihatnya sebentar kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa membantunya sama sekali. Setidaknya meminta maaf karena sudah menabraknya. Namun, saat ia menatap orang itu- tepatnya gadis berambut merah berkacamata- sebelum ia pergi, Hinata melihat dengan jelas jika gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ia segera bangkit dan mulai membereskan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh berantakan disekitarnya. Namun, secarik kertas tergeletak di dekat salah satu bukunya. Hinata mengambil kertas kemudian ia membacanya. Ia terkejut bukan main melihat isi kertas itu. Hinata langsung membuang kertas itu, dengan panic Hinata segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _JIKA KAU MENDEKATI SASUKE-KUN KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana salah satu pusat pembelanjaan di Konoha begitu ramai, namun itu semua tak melunturkan semangat wanita berambut merah untuk berbelanja kebutuhan dapur miliknya. Namikaze Kushina -wanita berambut merah- itu mendorong _trolli_ -nya menuju stand daging. Setelah mengambil daging yang ia inginkan, Kushina kembali mendorong _trolli_ barangnya menuju salah satu rak makanan kecil. Menurut putra sulungnya, calon menantunya akan datang ke rumah. Maka dari itu dia membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan beberapa bahan masakan yang akan dia masak untuk calon menantunya itu. Saat tangannya akan mengambil mengambil salah satu keripik kentang yang berada di rak tersebut, tak sengaja tangannya bersenggolan dengan tangan orang lain yang kebetulan juga akan mengambil bungkusan keripik yang sama. Kushina menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh kearah pemilik tangan tersebut. Iris violetnya membulat saat mengetahui si pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Akio-chan?!/Kushina-san?!" pekik mereka secara bersamaan.

To Be Continue

Cuap-cuap Authoor:

Hallo semuanya

Maaf baru up, kira-kira berapa lama ya aku gak up? (ngitung pake jari) *plaakkk

Haha maafin aku yaa…. :D

Nah Blue's boleh curhat gak :')

Ada salah satu reviewer yang bilang seperti ini: Ini FF NH bukan sih, kok malah Hintnya SS terus.

Nah kali ini akan ku jelaskan alasannya dan beberapa pertanyaan yang ada:

Alasan kenapa judul FF ini adalah SNOW WHITE?

Pasti banyak yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa ya, Cuma kepikiran itu aja sih. Baiklah, maksudnya dicerita ku kali ini SNOW WHITE adalah nama sebuah duogroup dan kalian pasti tau dong siapa aja yang menjadi membernya. Anggap saja mereka sudah bertahun-bertahun menjadi seorang artis terkenal alias artis professional tanpa memberitahukan jati diri mereka yang asli, dan kenapa pula di FF q gak ada kyak mereka sering latihan, dan alasannya karena Hinata sedang sakit ya anggap saja sakitnya cukup lumayan keras. So, jadi mereka gak ada waktu untuk latihan karena melihat kondisi Hinata seperti itu juga mereka harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

Kenapa Hintnya lebih menonjol ke SasuSaku, pdahal disini ada Hint NaruHina?

Mungkin banyak yang berfikiran seperti itu, nah akan ku jelaskan. Disinikan Naruto maupun Hinata tidak terlalu dekat, ya cuma sebatas kenalan aja. Kenapa malah lebih banyak scene SasuSaku?. Jadi, aku ingin membuat Naruto menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Hinata dengan melihat interaksi Sasuke yang mendekati Hinata karena penasaran dengan lagu yang saat itu dinyanyikan Hinata. Lagu yang dibuatnya bersama teman masa kecilnya, Sakura. Dan apa hubungan Naruto sama Hinata sampai dia harus dipacu untuk menyadari perasaannya? Jawabannya itu **RAHASIA**. Kalau di beritahu nanti tidak seru dong. Intinya, Aku ingin mengembangkan perasaan Naruto melalui interaksi Sasuke dan Hinata dengan perantara masa lalu SasuSaku. Jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh jika Sasuke dan Hinata akan jadian. Enggak dong. Sasuke dan Hinata disini hanya sekedar teman karena rasa penasaran Sasuke dengan lagu itu. Dan Sasuke hanya milik Sakura doang. Juga Hinata hanya milik Naruto.

Kenapa Sai-Ino jarang bersama?

Well, karena mereka sibuk dengan group mereka masing-masing. Dan mereka bisa bertemu jika diluar kesibukan duan group ini.

So, sekarang jelaskan kenapa aku memilih terlebih dahulu Hint SasuSaku. Kerena jalan ceritanya seperti itu. Jika ada pertanyaan, silahkan review atau bisa langsung PM.

Insya allah jika aku ada waktu plus kuota akan ku jawab dan kujelaskan lebih lanjut.

Ya baiklah sesi curhat gak penting ini ku sudahi aja. Untuk yang menunggu FF LOVE, harap bersabar ya soalnya aku lagi bingung menentukan jalan ceritanya –walaupun idenya udah ada diotak-. Okee _mind to review_.


End file.
